Falling
by sheren
Summary: Naruto!/ kalau kau sampai kalah, pemuda pirang itu akan ku bunuh/ aku tak mau dan tidak akan pernah sudi menikah denganmu/
1. Chapter 1

Zaman yang serba modern seperti saat ini pasti orang-orang sudah tidak percaya lagi akan adanya dunia lain selain duania yang mereka tempati saat ini. Tak satupun yang sadar akan keberadaan dunia yang satunya lagi yang terkenal dengan nama **'Dunia Bawah'**(ga punya ide buat nama dunianya, ya udah author nulis kayak gini aja*PLAK* bilang aja lagi malas mikir) tempat dimana iblis dan sebangsanya berada.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rate: T (mungkin bisa berubah)**

**Warning: abal, gaje,AU, typo merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, de el el**

'**FALLING'**

Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Uchiha yang ada di Dunia Bawah terlihat sedang uring-uringan di kamar mewahnya. Hal ini dikarenakan kedua orang tuanya yang memaksanya untuk bertunangan dengan putri dari kerajaan tetangga.

"Apa-apan sih kedua orang tua itu, mereka sudah buta ya?! Masa aku disuruh bertunangan sama monster aneh yang gila pink itu sih?! Yang benar saja!" maki Sasuke yang sudah kehilangan Ke-Uchiha-annya karena emosi yang tak dapat ditahan lagi.

"Arghhh… ini membuatku gila!" kata Sasuke

Sejenak terlintas dipikirannya untuk kabur tapi hal itu tidak mungkin. Nanti dia juga yang bakalan repot karena hal itu. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya bermaksud untuk pergi ke Dunia atas dunia dimana manusia tinggal untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak.

"Mau kemana kau otouto?" tanya seseorang yang berwajah hampir mirip dengan Sasuke tapi yang ini memiliki tanda lahir yang lebih cocok dibilang keriput di wajahnya (di tabok Itachi)

"Bukan urusanmu baka aniki" jawab Sasuke dan langsung terbang melesat keluar dari istananya.

Terbang? Ya, rata-rata penghuni dunia bawah memiliki sayap yang di punggung mereka. Dan tentu saja Sasuke juga memilikinya. Sayap hitam yang besar dan begitu menawan.

^.^7

Konoha sebuah kota kecil dipinggiran Tokyo, sebuah tempat yang asri dimana pohon-pohon masih berdiri dengan kokoh, sungai-sungai yang jernih dan udara yang jauh dari polusi kendaraan bermotor.

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan tanda lahir berupa tiga goresan di kanan kiri pipinya serta mata yang seindah langit biru terlihat sedang menikmati kesendiriannya di pinggir sebuah danau. Satiap hari Naruto, nama pemuda tersebut, selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menikmati kesendiriannya itu di danau tersebut. Tidak perlu takut akan orang tua yang akan memarahinya, kerena Naruto sudah tidak memilikinya sejak ia berusia 9 tahun.

Sudah 8 tahun semenjak kepergian kedua orang tuanya karena sebuah kecelakaan. Naruto memilih untuk tetap tinggal sendiri di rumah peninggalan orang tuanya, ia bersikeras ingin tinggal disana walaupun sang paman, Iruka sudah mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama berlang kali.

'**Sasuke POV'**

Rasa kesalku masih belum hilang, aku memilih menenangkan diri di 'Dunia Atas ini' dunia dimana manusia tinggal, aku merasa lebih tenang disini di kota kecil bernama Konoha ini. Entah kenapa aku begitu tertarik pada kota kecil ini, berbeda sekali dengan tempatku tinggal dunia yang gelap dan suram. Belum lagi iblis-iblis perempuan yang selalu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas itu. membuatku sakit kepala saja.

Akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah danau yang sangat indah. Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke danau ini. Rasa takjub merayapiku begitu melihat danau tersebut. Perlahan aku mendekat kearah danau tapi begitu sampai disana perasaan takjubku langsung teralihkan pada sosok pirang yang sedang terlelap disana. Sesosok pemuda yang sunggauh sangat bertolak belakang denganku. Dia terlihat begitu bersinar bagai mentari.

'**Sasuke POV end'**

Sasuke berjalan mendekati sosok tersebut, seakan tidak sadar apa yang dilakukannya, tangannya dengan lancang menyentuh pipi sang pemuda.

"Ngh…" erang Naruto begitu merasakan seseorang yang menyentuhnya. Dengan perlahan dibukanya mata itu, mata yang begitu menyihir Sasuke karena keindahannya yang bagaikan langit biru.

Mata itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Naruto yang merasa aneh melihat ke sekelilingnya tapi tak menemukan siapapun.

"Pasti hanya perasaanku saja" gumam Naruto dan beranjak dari sana.

Sementara itu Sasuke saat ini memandang kepergian Naruto dari atas sebuah pohon. Ya, begitu Naruto membuka matanya Sasuke langsung menyembunyikan dirinya. Perlahan sebuah seringaian muncul di wajahnya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, angel" gumam Sasuke

Disebuah kamar mewah yang bernuansa biru seorang pemuda aka Sasuke tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri di atas tempat tidur king sizenya. Ia tidak bisa melupakan wajah pemuda yang ditemuinya tadi, sosok yang seperti malaikat dimatanya. Benar-benar mempesonanya.

"Apa kau sudah gila otouto" sahut sebuah suara yang ternyata suara Itachi kakak Sasuke

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku Baka Aniki?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah kembali ke wajah stoicnya

"Hah… kau ini, ayah memanggilmu" kata Itachi

"Hn" balas Sasuke

Itachi hanya bisa Sweat drop melihat kelakuan adik semata wayangnya. Kenapa ia bisa punya adik yang bermuka tembok seperti ini batin itachi yang melupakan fakta bahwa Uchiha pada umumnya memiliki wajah tersebut.

"Kau mengertikan Sasuke?" tanya sang raja yang juga ayah Sasuke Fugaku Uchiha.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau" jawab Sasuke

"Kau, kau tahu kan kalau kau menikah dengan Sakura kerajaan kita pasti akan lebih besar lagi" bentak Fugaku pada anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Dengar orang tua. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau betrtunangan apalagi menikah dengan makhluk pink menjijikkan itu" kata Sasuke

"Kau…"

"Aku pergi!" lanjut Sasuke dan langsung beranjak dari sana menuju kamarnya.

Kekesalannya semakin menjadi manakala ia melihat sosok yang baginya sangat menjijikkan tersebut sudah berada dikamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya Sasuke dingin

"Ah… Sasuke-kun~ aku rindu padamu…" ucap gadis tersebut sambil berlari mendekati Sasuke

"Maju satu langkah lagi, ku bunuh kau" kata Sasuke lagi sambil menunjukkan mata merah yang sudah merupakan mata turun menurun yang sangat ditakuti pendduduk dunia bawah 'Sharingan'.

Melihat perubahan mata Sasuke, dari Hitam ke merah ala Uchiha, Sakura langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak berniat mendekat. Ia tahu seberapa mengerikannya mata tersebut.

"Keluar!" perintah Sasuke

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Sakura langsung melesat keluar dari kamar tersebut. Sepeninggal Sakura, Sasuke langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok pirang bermata biru yang ditemuinya di dunia atas. Sosok yang saangat menawan dan mempesona. Membuatnya ingin memiliki sosok tersebut. Ya, kau pasti akan jadi milikku batin Sasuke.

Dunia atas

Konoha High sebuah sekolah yang bisa dibilang bagus dari pada sekolah-sekolah lain di sekitarnya. Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan mata seindah langit biru sedang sibuk bercanda dengan teman-temannya sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Sudah kubilangkan Naruto Lebih baik kau kesekolah pakai seragam cewek saja" ujar temannya yang memiliki tato segi tiga terbalik di kedua pipinya, Inuzuka Kiba

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pakai Kiba, kau pasti terlihat lebih cantik" ujar seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut yang diikat keatas menyerupai nenas, Nara Shikamaru.

"Hahaha kau benar Shika, lebih baik kau saja yang pakai kiba. Biar nanti aku pinjamkan pada Ino-chan" ucap Naruto

"Sialan kau Shika…." maki Kiba

Dari kejauhan terlihat seseorang bersurai hitam dengan rambut raven tengah mengawasi si pirang tersebut. Terlintas sebuah ide di otak jeniusnya, terlihat sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya dan tiba-tiba sosok tersebut menghilang.

"Ohayou!" teriak Naruto begitu dia sampai di kelasnya

"Berisik Naruto! kami belum ingin tuli karena suaramu itu" bentak Ino

Namun Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran rubahnya. Teriakan Naruto sudah menjadi rutinitas yang biasa bagi para penghuni kelas tersebut.

"Ne Naruto kau tahu, katanya ada anak baru yang keren yang akan masuk ke kelas kita" cerita Ino penuh semangat

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tetap lebih keren" balas Naruto yang membuat orang yang mendengarnya sweat drop berjamaah.

BRAK!

"Selamat pagi semua"sapa sang sensei yang memakai masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya serta mmemiliki rambut mencuat yang berwarna silver.

"Gyaaa Kakashi-sensei tidak terlambat seperti biasanya! Ini pertanda buruk!" teriak Naruto yang membuat teman-temannya mengangguk berjamaah.

Kakashi yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa sweat drop mengetahui bahwa di mata murid-muridnya ia adalah guru yang suka terlambat.

"Baiklah semuanya harap tenang, sensei akan memperkenalkan murid pindahan. Hei kau silahkan masuk" kata Kakashi-sensei

Semua mata yang ada di kelas tersebut menoleh ke arah pintu dimana sang murid baru masuk. Saat murid baru tersebut tiba di depan kelas sontak saja semua murid perempuan di kelas tersebut berteriak.

"Kyaaa cakepnya…" kira-kira begitulah yang mereka teriakkan.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Kakashi-sensei

"Sasuke Uchiha" ucap Sasuke

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kakashi-sensei

"Hn" jawab Sasuke yang membuat sang sensei sweat drop

"Baiklah kau bisa duduk di sebelah Naruto" kata Kakashi-sensei lagi sambil menunjuk Naruto

"Hn" jawab Sasuke lagi

'Tunggu saja angel kau pasti jadi milikku!' kata Sasuke dalam hati di sertai seringaian tipis.

Tbc

Khe khe khe… ne cerita Ren yang ke-4 gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Dilanjut apa ga'? kasih comment-nya ya… mudah-mudahan pada suka. Masih SasuNaru ga kepikiran ma pair yang lain… maafkanlah bila ternyata banyak kesalahan yang ditemukan dalam fict gaje ini.

Thanks buat yang udah review… jangan bosan-bosan ya… review terus…(maunya).

**Review please ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to: **

: Yosh… ini the second partnya, mudah-mudahan suka… ^0^/

Ciel-Kky30 : Ehem-ehem, soal saingan Sasuke pengennya sih ada… tapi siapa ya? Soal Sakura yang gangguin Naru… mungkin ya, mungkin nggak… hehe (author plin plan)

Min neul rin : okeeee silahkan.. ini lanjutannya….^.^

Desroschan : selamat menikmati chapter selanjutnya, mudah-mudahan suka….

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel : Naru 100% manusia kok…Soal si Fuga-Fuga lagi dalam proses

Pattesa Oddes : Silahkan menikmati, mudah-mudahan suka…

Guest : bye-bye juga… hati-hati di jalan ya….

ar uzumaki : ok, ok lanjuuut….

Uzumaki wulan : okeeeeeeee

Anami Hime : aaaaaaa ok…. Umur Si Naru 17 tahun dan si Sasu baru 700 tahun ( dasar tua *di chidori Sasu*) Selamat menikmati the new chap

Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka : ne update-annya selamat membaca…

Tia Hanasaki : hm… bisa ga' ya mereka nikah…. Mungkin masih rahasia alam, huahahah (ditabok readers)

**Thanks for the review ^^**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rate: T (mungkin bisa berubah)**

**Warning: abal, gaje,AU, typo merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, de el el**

'**FALLING'**

Tidak seperti biasanya, langit yang biasanya cerah hari ini terlihat mendung. Seakan mewakili apa yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. Hari ini Naruto sengaja tidak pergi kesekolah, ia membolos hanya untuk pergi menenangkan dirinya di danau yang biasa ia kunjungi. Pikirannya saat ini sedang kalud. Hari dimana ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya akibat kecelakaan yang kembali menyapanya dalam mimpi. Kecelakaan itu bagi Naruto seperti hantu yang selalu menghantuinya. Air hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi di iringi air mata Naruto yang ikut mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. Kesepian itulah yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Sedari tadi Sasuke terus mengamati apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit melihat Naruto seperti itu. Perlahan ia melangkah mendekati Naruto yang sudah kuyub oleh hujan dan memayunginya.

'**Naruto POV'**

Aku sedikit senang karena langit mau ikut menangis bersamaku. Aku benar-benar kesepian tanpamu ayah, ibu, kalian tahu aku sangat merindukan Kalian.

"Siapa?" tanyaku ketika aku tidak lagi merasakan tetesan hujan membasahiku. Aku yakin pasti ada seseorang yang memeyungiku. Benar saja, si anak baru itu kalau tidak salah namanya Sashu… ah Sasuke, tahu dari mana ia aku ada di sini? Pikirku

"Kau bolos sekolah dan pergi hujan-hujanan di tempat ini, dasar DOBE!" katanya kepadaku

"Do-dobe?" tanyaku meyakinkan pendengaranku.

"Hn Do-Be" jawabnya

"Sialan kau Teme, memang siapa kau berani mengataiku seperti itu!" bentakku

Anak ini benar-benar tidak sopan, baru pertama kali bertemu sudah mengatai orang, aku benci orang seperti itu.

"Kau tidak sendirian, ada aku di sini" katanya tiba-tiba

Aku tertegun mendengarnya, sudah lama aku ingin mendengar seseorang berbicara seperti itu padaku. Memang hanya berupa kata-kata yang sepele tapi entah mengapa memiliki dampak yang begitu besar bagiku. Aku terus menanti kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seseorang.

'**Naruto POV end'**

"Kau tidak sendirian, ada aku di sini"kata Sasuke berusaha menghibur Naruto.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi Naruto langsung menghambur kearah sasuke, memeluknya erat dan menangis di dada bidang pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut. Sasuke kaget dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti itu, tapi kekagetan itu terganti oleh senyuman lembut yang kini teruukir di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Oi Nar, kemana saja kau kemarin?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto

"Bukan Urusanmu Kiba" jawab Naruto

"Hais… kau ini, bilang saja kau takut sama Orochi-sensei" kata kiba

"Sudah tahu nanya" kata Naruto

"Hoam… Jangan bohong" kata Shika

"Pokoknya bukan urusan kalian" kata Naruto lagi

Naruto benar-benar ingin melupakan kejadian kemarin dimana dia menangis di pelukan si anak baru aka Sasuke. Ia benar-benar malu. Sebenarnya ia berniat bolos lagi hari ini karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke tapi apa boleh buat, hari ini Iruka-sensei akan mengajar. Iruka yang juga paman Naruto sangat mudah Khawatir apalagi mengenai Naruto. Jika Naruto tidak masuk hari ini, Naruto jamin kelas akan heboh oleh Iruka yang panik dan menangis-nangis mencari tahu dimana dirinya berada. Tentu saja hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

BRAK!

Pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah sesosok pemuda tampan berambut raven dengan mata onyx-nya dan tak lupa wajah stoic yang selalu setia bertengger di wajahnya. Kontan para cewek-cewek yang menghuni kelas tersebut berteriak-teriak gaje. Membuat mood Sasuke yang semula bagus jadi drop seketika.

'Di-dia datang' batin Naruto

Seketika mata biru sapphire Naruto bertemu dengan mata Onyx Sasuke dan seketika itu pula Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas dan memerah. Senyum tipis tang tidak kentara terlukis diwajah Sasuke yang kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Pagi Dobe" sapa Sasuke pada Naruto

"Teme! Pagi-pagi sudah bikin kesal. Kau mau cari masalah denganku hah?!" bentak Naruto

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

"Apa-apaan itu! 'Hn' tidak jelasmu itu jangan pernah kau gunakan padaku Teme!" bentak Naruto lagi

"Hn"

"Mati saja kau!" teriak Naruto yang sudah kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Wah wah kalian akrab ya?" tanya Kiba

"Begitulah/mustahil!" jawab Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan, sedangkan Kiba yang mandengar hal tersebut hanya bisa sweat drop dibuatnya.

###

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasanya Naruto akan pergi ke danau yang biasa dia kunjungi. Hari ini benar-benar hari sialnya. Dia benar-benar kewalahan menghadapi Sasuke.

"Dasar si Teme sialan ! apa sih maunya? Bikin kesal saja!" maki Naruto di sepanjang perjalanannya.

Sesampainya di pinggir danau naruto langsung saja melempar tasnya sembarangan dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon yang rindang.

"Hah~ ini benar-benar memusingkan" gumam Naruto

PLUK!

Tiba-tiba sebuah jeruk jatuh dan menimpa Naruto yang ada di bawah.

"Hah? Jeruk dari mana ini? Seingatku di sekitar sini tidak ada pohon jeruk?" kata Naruto bingung

"Kita ketemu lagi ya, Dobe?" kata Seseorang yang suaranya berasal dari atas pohon yang Naruto jadikan sandaran

"TEME! KAU BUAT APA KAU MENGIKUTIKU HAH" bentak Naruto

"Mengikutimu? Pede amat" kata Sasuke

"Jangan berkilah, ngaku saja Teme, kau mengikutiku kan?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke

"Te-"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu" lanjut Sasuke

Kontan saja wajah Naruto memerah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke

"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu Teme, aku tidak suka" kata Naruto dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke

"Hn, aku tahu kau menyukainya Dobe" batin Sasuke

Dunia Bawah

"Ne, otouto, apa saja yang kau lakukan di Dunia atas itu setiap hari?" tanya Itachi

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, baka" jawab Sasuke

"Kau tahu, ayah sudah menetapkan tanggal pertunanganmu dengan Sakura" kata Itachi

Sasuke terdiam mendengar kata-kata Itachi. Perlahan Hawa hitam yang menakutkan serta mata merah khas uchiha mulai terlihat menyelubungi Sasuke yang berlalu dari kamarnya.

"Hei Orang tua berapa kali harus kukatakan aku tidak mau sama 'si pink' itu!" bentak Sasuke (anak durhaka)

"Dan berapa kali juga harus kukatakan, kau harus menikah dengan Sakura" balas Fugaku

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" bentak Sasuke lagi dan pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang sedang marah-marah disana. Sasuke sudah bertekat untuk minggat saja dari istana. Ia tidak peduli lagi akan masalah yang akan dia dapatkan jika melakukan hal tersebut. Baginya ia akan lebih bermasalah jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Naruto.

Tbc

Yak… cut… samapi disini dulu… Maaf kependekan, tapi mudah,mudahan pada suka, yoshhhhh review pleaseeeee^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to: **

desroschan

namikaze ryu-sa

Ciel-Kky30

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel

Ichigo bukan Strawberry

Louisia vi Duivel

Sora asagi

yunaacs

Rin Miharu-Uzu

Guest

Tia Hanasaki

Anami Hime

Uzumaki suke

**Thanks for the review ^^**

"Hei Orang tua berapa kali harus kukatakan aku tidak mau sama 'si pink' itu!" bentak Sasuke (anak durhaka)

"Dan berapa kali juga harus kukatakan, kau harus menikah dengan Sakura" balas Fugaku

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" bentak Sasuke lagi dan pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang sedang marah-marah disana. Sasuke sudah bertekat untuk minggat saja dari istana. Ia tidak peduli lagi akan masalah yang akan dia dapatkan jika melakukan hal tersebut. Baginya ia akan lebih bermasalah jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Naruto.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rate: T **

**Warning: abal, gaje,AU, typo merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, de el el**

'**FALLING'**

"Lihat saja orang tua (Masih juga durhaka nih anak) kau sendiri yang akan kerepotan karena rencana konyolmu itu" batin Sasuke yang tengah berkemas di kamarnya. Ia tidak lagi peduli akan konsekuensi yang akan diterimanya nanti jika ia nekat meninggalkan istana. Ia benar-benar muak dengan ayahnya yang hanya mementingkan kekuasaan. Hanya demi memperluas daerah kekuasaannya ia bermaksud menikahkan Sasuke dengan putri dari Kerajaan Haruno. Ia tahu pasti bahwa putri kerajaan tetangga tersebut sangat terobsesi pada putra bungsunya tersebut dan hal tersebut dijadikannya batu loncatan untuk menggapai impiannya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyesal telah membuat keputusan untuk meninggalkan dunia bawah, ia tidak peduli jika sang raja alias ayahnya akan marah dan mengamuk. Toh ada Itachi disana pikirnya. Terkadang Sasuke berpikir mengapa tidak Itachi saja yang menikah dengan si pink norak itu? Mengapa harus dirinya? Dan mengapa si norak itu harus tertarik padanya?

Selesai berkemas, Sasuke langsung terbang melesat meninggalkan istana megah dimana dia dibesarkan selama ini.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari ada seseorang di sudut ruangan yang telah menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya tengah mengawasi apa yang dilakukannya sedari tadi.

"Ikuti kemanapun dia pergi" kata orang tersebut

"Baik" jawab beberapa orang prajurit dan langsung ikut melesat mengikuti Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku, Sasuke-kun, kau pasti jadi milikku" katanya lagi

Setelah terbang beberapa saat Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang terlihat sangat sederhana, rumah minimalis dengan cat hijau yang dipadukan dengan orange sehingga kelihatan segar dan enak dipandang, rumah dimana malaikat pirangnya tinggal. Ia lalu memakai sosok manusianya dan menyembunyikan sayap kebesarannya. Di sepanjang perjalanannya Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama sang malaikat yang ia ketahui hanya tinggal sendirian 'benar-benar sempurna' pikirnya. Sempurna baginya karena selain mendapatkan tempat tinggal ia juga bisa melancarkan misinya uuntuk mendekati sang malaikat pujaan dan menjadika si pirang miliknya seutuhnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Dengan keyakinan akan disambut dengan baik Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut dan menunggu dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga tapi tetap saja wajahnya kelihatan stoic di luar, trademark Uchiha, muka tembok abadi (author dikeroyok para Uchiha T T)

"Siapa?" sahut sebuah suara dari dalam

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban, Naruto merasa aneh karena tidak ada jawaban. Dan dengan kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi Naruto memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu.

"Sia- Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?" kaget Naruto yang menemukan sosok Sasuke di depan pintu rumahnya

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"Hn" jawab Sasuke lagi yang menimbulkan persimpangan yang indah di kepala Naruto

"Ya sudah! Pergi sana!" bentak Naruto sambil membanting pintunya di depan wajah Sasuke

"Penyambutan yang sangat unik" kata Sasuke dengan seringai diwajahnya (Sinting *di chidori Sasu*)

"Huh… mau apa dia malam-malam kesini? Merusak suasana saja" kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju dapur rumahnya untuk mengambil minum. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat mata Naruto terbelalak, Sasuke-Teme yang tadi ia tinggalkan di luar sekarang dengan seenaknya rambut pantat ayamnya itu tengah mengobrak-abrik kulkas kepunyaan si pirang.

"Kau!"

^0^/

Naruto terus saja mengomel tiada henti karena kehadiran orang yang benar-benar ingin dia jauhi saat ini. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana dan dari mana orang yang memiliki rambut aneh seperti pantat ayam ini masuk.

"Ne, Teme mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Naruto

"Biarkan aku tinggal disini" kata Sasuke langsung ke pokok permasalahan

"APA?! Ti-tidak bisa!" kata Naruto

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku?" tanya Sasuke

"A-aku tidak akan pernah bi-bisa kasihan padamu Teme!" kata Naruto lagi

"Lalu mengapa tidak mengusirku dari tadi?" lanjut Sasuke

"I-itu… ka-kalau begitu aku akan mengusirmu sekarang!" seru Naruto

"Mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya, Dobe" kata Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis nan lembut yang terukir di bibirnya dan hal tersebut tak luput dari pandangan Naruto dan membuat pipi Naruto merona karenanya. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

"Aku belum mengizinkanmu TEME!" teriak Naruto

"Hn"

"Arrrgggghhhh….. kau membuatku gila Teme! Baiklah, awas kalau kau macam-macam saat itu juga akhir hidupmu Teme!" lanjut Naruto yang membuat Sasuke berteriak-teriak bahagia, tentu saja hanya bagian inner-nya saja, biasa Uchiha.

Sementara itu di dunia bawah, sang raja, Uchiha Fugaku tengah murka dengan kelakuan putra bungsunya.

"Anak itu, berani-beraninya dia melakukan ini semua" kata Fugaku

"Tenang saja paman aku pasti akan membawa Sasuke-kun kembali lagi ke sini secepatnya" kata seorang gadis bersurai pink dengan senyum licik yang menghias wajahnya, Haruno Sakura. Namun senyum tersebut tak luput dari pandangan Itachi.

"Kau harus Extra hati-hati otouto" katanya dalam hati

Pagi yang cerah dengan burung-burung yang berkicau dengan riangnya, belum lagi dengan matahari yang perlahan merambat ke atas untuk memperlihatkan keagungan sinarnya. Di sebuah rumah mungil yang ditinggali Naruto yang merupakan peninggalan orang tuanya, terlihat heboh hanya karena tambahan seorang pemuda yang bisa di bilang tidak jelas asal usulnya. Tidak seperti hari yang biasanya.

"Teme ayo cepat, kita sudah terlambat" kata Naruto yang tengah berlari mrnuju sekolahnya bersama Sasuke. Memang jarak antara rumah dan sekolahnya tidak teralu jauh.

"Bukankah kau yang susah di bangunkan Dobe? Kenapa seolah-olah kau menyalahkanku? Tanya Sasuke

"Itu tidak penting Teme, aku tidak mau terlambat dan dihukum sama Orochi-banci penggila ular itu" rutuk Naruto

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

"Hentikan 'Hn'-mu yang tidak penting itu Teme!" kata Naruto

"Hn" jawab Sasuke lagi yang langsung membuat Naruto sweat drop

"Sesukamu lah" kata Naruto lagi

Tinggal lima meter lagi menuju gerbang sekolahnya, namun wajah Naruto terlihat sangat aneh(?) karena ternyata pintu gerbang Konoha High telah tertutup sempurna. Jika sudah begitu hukuman pasti akan menyambutnya tanpa ragu lagi.

"Sial" kata Naruto yang mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe? Ayo masuk!" kata Sasuke

"Masuk?! Masuk ke-" perkataan Naruto terputus karena menemukan dirinya saat ini telah berada di depan kelasnya, ia yakin kalau tadi ia sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Ba-bagaimana bi-bisa" gagap Naruto

"Sudah ayo masuk!" kata Sasuke seraya menyeret Naruto yang masih mematung di depan kelasnya.

Jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, tapi Naruto masih memikirkan kejadian aneh yang dialaminya tadi.

'PUK'

Naruto merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah Kiba

"Kau kenapa Naru?" tanya Kiba yang merasa Melihat sahabat anehnya(?) ini berperilaku tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" jawab Naruto

"Mikir? Sejak kapan kau jadi pemikir Naru?" tanya Kba lagi

"Benar juga ya, buat apa pusing-pusing mikir segala" kata Naruto

"Hm… itu baru Naruto" kata Kiba lagi

"Kalian berdua, sekali lagi mengobrol di kelasku, kujadikan kalian umpan untuk Manda (ular kesayangan Orochimaru)" kata Sang sensei yang berambut hitam lurus dengan kulit bak mayat dan sifat feminism yang kelewat batas.

"Ma-maaf sensei" kata Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan

"Dobe/Mendokusei" ejek Sasuke dan Shikamaru beersamaan

"Diam Kalian!" teriak Naruto dan Kiba lagi

"Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka KIba! KELUAR!" teriak Orochimaru yang sudah merasa muak dengan kelakuan keduanya.

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto dan Kiba langsung melesat meninggalkan kelas mereka yang di sambut tawa seluruh penghuni kelas kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru tentunya.

Jam Istirahat, atap sekolah

"Terserah aku mau melakukan apa Teme dan kenapa kau ada disini, hah!" tanya Naruto dengan Nada yang sedikit di atas rata-rata

"Tentu saja mengikutimu" jawab Sasuke datar

"Berhenti mengikutiku Teme" kata Naruto

"Tidak" jawabnya lagi

BRAK!

"Naru, disini kau rupanya, aku mencarimu dari tadi" kata Kiba yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuka pintu dengan sangat lembut(?).

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"Shika jahat~" lanjutnya lagi yang kontan membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukannya?" tanya Naruto

"Di-dia… me-men… Kyaaaaaaaaa" katanya dan berlari dari sana dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa begitu melihat sosok Shikamaru yang menyembul di pintu.

"Dasar aneh, memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya Shika?" tanya Naruto

"Hanya menciumnya, tidak lebih" jawabnya santai

"Oh…. Eh? APAAA?!" teriak Naruto berlebihan

"Ck, Mendokusei" kata Shikamaru lagi

"Ne, Shika kau suka pada Kiba ya? Itu berarti kau…" kata Naruto

"Kau juga kan?" kata Shikamaru yang menunjuk ea rah Sasuke

"Aku ini straight, Baka, aku masih suka wanita!" bentak Naruto

"Apa?! Si Dobe lebih suka wanita?! Ini tidak bisa di biarkan" batin Sasuke

TBC

Huffftttt… gawat…. Pasokan ide menipis…. What should I do….(lebay)

Hehe minna… ini dia Chapter 3 – nya mudah-mudahan berkenan untuk membacanya, lebih bagus lagi kalau berkenan me-review-nya. Maaf kependekan (lagi), tapi mudah,mudahan pada suka, yoshhhhh review pleaseeeee^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Ne, Shika kau suka pada Kiba ya? Itu berarti kau…" kata Naruto

"Kau juga kan?" kata Shikamaru yang menunjuk ke arah Sasuke

"Aku ini straight, Baka, aku masih suka wanita!" bentak Naruto

"Apa?! Si Dobe lebih suka wanita?! Ini tidak bisa di biarkan" batin Sasuke

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rate: T **

**Warning: abal, gaje,AU, typo merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, de el el**

'**FALLING'**

Di sebuah ruangan di kediaman milik Uzumaki terlihat seseorang pemuda dengan mata onyx dan rambut raven yang tidak biasa sedang berpikir dengan keras. Ia adalah sang pangeran, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku ini straight, Baka, aku masih suka wanita!"

Kata-kata Naruto tersebut terus saja terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Ini masalah besar pikirnya. Selama ini Sasuke berfikir bisa menaklukkan Naruto dengan kata-kata manis serta wajah tampannya *pe-de amat neh anak*. Tak pernah sebalumnya terpikir kalau Naruto adalah seorang yang straight.

"Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku" batin Sasuke

"Woi Teme? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto yang keheranan karena Sasuke yang sedari tadi serius melamun entah memikirkan apa *S: mikirin Naru tau*.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

Naruto benar-benar penasaran, apa yang membuat Sasuke berubah seperti itu, walaupun biasanya Sasuke adalah pribadi yang tidak banyak bicara menurutnya. Tapi ini tetap saja mengganggu pikirannya, Sasuke seperti sedang menghadapi masalah besar.

Pada kenyataannya Sasuke memang sedang mengalami masalah besar. Masalah besar yang disebabkan oleh omongan Naruto dan tentu saja orang yang bersangkutan tak menyadari hal tersebut, tapi ada satu masalah lain yang tidak mereka berdua sadari.

"Sepertinya pangeran belum menyadari keberadaan kita" kata salah seorang prajurit yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Sasuke,

"Baguslah, apa sebaiknya kita melapor sekarang?" tanya prajurit yang seorang lagi

"Tidak, belum. Lebih baik kita awasi sedikit lagi, tuan putrid tidak akan puas dengan apa yang akan kita laporkan saat ini"

"Benar juga"

888

"Pagi!" teriak seorang pemuda pirang dengan mata secerah langit biru tanpa awan yang kontan hampir membuat tuli sebagian orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Berisik, Naru. tidak bisakah kau kecilkan volume suaramu itu sedikit saja!" bentak Kiba yang jadi salah satu korban sapaan Naruto

"Hehehe… Gomen" jawab Naruto santai

"Mendokusei" ucap Shikamaru yang merasa acara tidurnya terganggu oleh suara indah Naruto.

"Berisik Dobe, orang-orang bisa tuli karena suara jelekmu itu" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto

"Diam kau Teme! Dasar nyebelin!" kata Naruto dan beranjak menuju tempat duduknya yang kemudian di ikuti oleh Sasuke.

'**Skip time'**

"Naru ayo ke kantin" ajak Kiba saat jam istirahat tiba

"Hm… sebentar" jawab Naruto yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Cepat! Kau tidak mau kehabisan ramen lagi seperti minggu kemaren kan?" tanya Kiba

"AH, Aku lupa! Ayo" teriak Naruto yang langsung berlari sambil menarik Kiba

"Ck, mendokusei" ucap Shikamaru melihat tingkah Naruto dan Kiba

"Aku ingin bicara" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapan Shikamaru

"Mendokusei" jawab Shikamaru lagi

"Hn" balas Sasuke Sambil berjalan keluar yang kemudian diikuti oleh Shikamaru.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel pulang berbunyi yang disambut sorakan gembira para siswa siswi Konoha High. Dengan segera mereka keluar dari kelas tempat mereka menuntut ilmu untuk beranjak menuju rumah masing-masing.

Di lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi terlihat seorang pemuda pirang tengah berjalan dengan langkah santai yang diikuti seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan style pantat ayam *Plak*. Dilihat dari kejauhan keduanya terlihat sangat akrab, namun pada kenyataannya…

"Sudah kukatakan kan Teme kau pulang duluan saja!" kata Naruto

"Tidak! Aku ikut" kata Sasuke

"Pulang sana!" bentak Naruto yang merasa sedikit kesal karena jika Sasuke mengikutinya ketenangannya akan terganggau. Naruto Selalu merasakan perasaan aneh jika berada di dekat Sasuke namun berada jauh dari Sasuke pun membuatnya merasa lebih aneh. Karena itulah ia bermaksud pergi ke danau yang biasa ia kunjungi untuk menenangkan diri tapi sepertinya itu akan susah sekali jika Sasuke selalu mengikutinya seperti ini.

"Apa masalah yang dihadapinya sudah terselesaikan?" pikir Naruto

"Kau duluan Saja Dobe" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba

"He?" Naruto keheranan akan kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Padahal sebelum ini Sasuke masih ngotot untuk mengikutinya.

"Ba-baiklah" kata Naruto dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Keluar kau, Baka" Kata Sasuke kemudian setelah sosok Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Jadi dia yang membuatmu berani melakukan semua ini otouto?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di haadapan Sasuke

"Mau apa kau kesini aniki?" tanya Sasuke. ia yakin Kakak tersayangnya yang bodoh ini tidak akan mengunjunginya tanpa maksud tertentu.

"Kau ini tidak berubah sedikitpun ya? Hah~ harusnya kau bahagia karena anikimu yang keren ini mengunjungimu yang dalam masa pelarian ini" kata Itachi

"Katakan, atau aku pergi" ancam Sasuke

"Selalu saja begitu. Yah… aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu untuk hati-hati. Kau tahu bagaimana ayahkan?" ucap itachi

"Hanya itu? tanya Sasuke

"Hm, begitulah, ngomong-ngomong 'dia' sedang merencanakan sesuatu" lanjutnya

"Aku tahu itu" kata Sasuke

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu, oh ya otouto dia manis juga, kalau kau sudah bosan dengannya berikan saja padaku, ok" kata itachi yang mendapat death glare paling mematikan dari sasuke.

Melihat itu Itachi hanya tertawa sambil berlalu dari hadapan saudara satu-satunya itu. Ia merasa sedikit lega melihat adik tersayangnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Kedatangan kakaknya membuat Sasuke menyadari apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, Sasuke memang pernah merasa sedikit heran karena tidak ada seorang prajurit-pun yang datang untuk menyeretnya pulang. Padahal waktu ia kabur dari istana dulu, tak sampai satu jam para prajurit suruhan ayahnya sudah berdatangan dan menyeretnya pulang.

"Dobe"gumam Sasuke yang seolah tersadar dari lamunannya.

Dengan segera Sasuke berlari menuju tempat yang ia yakini menjadi tempat Dobe-nya berada saat ini, ia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Naruto. Apalagi Sasuke sempat merasakan hawa keberadaan para prajurit dunia bawah. Ini gawat pikirnya.

Sasuke berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Naruto, apalagi ia belum menyampaikan bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada bocah pirang tersebut.

Begitu sampai di pinggir danau yang biasa dikunjungi Naruto sasuke dapat menarik nafas lega, disana, pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru yang indah itu terlihat tengah terlelap di bawah rindang sebuah pohon.

Sasuke mendekati sosok tersebut. Ia benar-benar lega tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada malaikat pirangnya ini. Tangannya perlahan mulai bergerak menyentuh helai pirang yang nyatanya sangat lembut tersebut. Lalu tangan tersebut mulai turun menyusuri mata, hidung dan akhirnya berhenti di bibir lembut Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum, yah... walau hanya sebuah senyum tipis tapi itu adalah senyum yang benar-benar tulus dan memancarkan cinta.

"Ngh…" erang Naruto yang merasa terganggu oleh perbuatan Sasuke

"Oi Dobe ayo bangun, apa kau tidak ingin pulang hah?" kata Sasuke begitu menyadari Naruto mulai membuka matanya.

"Hng? Teme? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto yang perlahan bangkit

"Apalagi kalau bukan menjemputmu. Aku lapar! Ayo cepat pulang" kata Sasuke lagi

"Jadi kau menyuruku untuk memasak Teme!" tanya Naruto meyakinkan

"Hn" jawab Sasuke tak jelas

_Dunia Bawah_

"Begitulah tuan Putri" lapor para prajurit yang diperintahkan untuk mengawasi Sasuke

"Begitu ya, awasi terus" perintah Sakura

"Baik tuan Putri" jawab keduanya dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Kau, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" tanya sosok yang mirip dengan Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sakura enteng

"Itu menjadi urusanku selama itu menyangkut adikku tersayang, jadi kuperingatkan kau Putri jangan macam-macam" kata Itachi dan berlalu dari sana

"Lihat saja Sasuke akan kujadikan milikku bagaimanapun caranya, walau harus menghancurkan dunia ini" Kata Sakura sambil tertawa yang bahkan menyaingi tawa 'Mak Lampir'

**TBC**

Maaf kependekan lagi dan lagi… Habisnya Ren harus menyelesaikan Adm sekolah nih… sibukkkkkkk… hehe harap maklum….

**Special thanks to: **

min neul rin

Kamikaze no Shinigami

Ciel-Kky30

Sora asagi

MoodMaker

Ichigo bukan Strawberry

Uchy-san

desroschan

Anami Hime

**Thanks for the review ^^**

**MINNA….** **REVIEW PLEASE~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Balesin review dulu ah….**

**wkyjtaoris ALL : **hehe sorry emang pendek… selain lagi sibuk si malas datang ngegangguin nih…

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : **seme lain…nah itu dia ide bagus tuh… hehe mudah-mudahan yang ini ga kependekan juga.

**desroschan : **ho-oh tuh Sakura ngeganggu aja, map emang pendek…

**Ciel_Kky30 : **hehe yang dibicarain Shika ma Sasu da di Chapie ini kok…

**Scythe no Shinigami : **ini lanjutannya selamat membaca…

**Narita menari-nari : **hehe okeeee….

** : **momen SasuNaru udah adaaaaa(teriak-teriak di atas genteng), Sakura emang bagusnya nakutin, truz Naru ga punya kakak…. Makasih udah baca…^^

**Sora asagi : **maaf emang pendek…. Karena malez yang berdatangan…. TT

**Rin Miharu-Uzu : **ok lanjuuutt….

**Ichigo bukan Strawberry : **abiz ngetik udah di baca kok… heran juga pada sembunyi dimana tuh huruf-huruf… makasi udah baca

**Evilian Niiu : **ne udah di apdet, mudah-mudahan suka…

**MoodMaker : **ho-oh jangan ganggu dong, Sakura ini gimana sih(sewot ma Saku)hehe makasih dah baca

**Yosh minna makasih dah baca yang review juga makasi sebanyak-banyak-banyak-banyaknya…(teriak pake toa di atas genteng) **

"Lihat saja Sasuke akan kujadikan milikku bagaimanapun caranya, walau harus menghancurkan dunia ini" Kata Sakura

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: abal, gaje,AU, typo merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, de el el**

'**FALLING'**

'**Naruto POV'**

Pagi yang indah di hari Minggu, begitulah kira-kira keadaan saat ini, tapi bagiku hal itu tidak begitu menarik. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasa aneh dengan Si Teme pantat ayam yang satu ini, Why? Jangan tanya padaku karena aku pun tak begitu mengerti. Entah mengapa mata ini seakan terus mengejar bayangannya. Apa sih spesialnya orang itu? oke. Dia memeng selalu tahu apa yang kubutuhkan dan selalu ada untukku di saat yang tepat. Yah bisa dikatakan dia lumayan mengerti diriku. Dia lah yang pertama, walau Shika dan Kiba sudah lama bersahabat denganku, entah kenapa aku kurang bisa mempercayai mereka, mungkin karena kejadian yang dulu-dulu juga, berbeda dengan Teme yang satu ini. Padahal kami baru bertemu, tapi…

"Hn Dobe"

'**Naruto POV end'**

"Hn Dobe" kata Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto

"Hentikan 'Hn' tak bergunamu itu Teme! Aku tidak mengerti!" kata Naruto

"Aku mau keluar sebentar"

"Keluar sana! Emang aku perduli apa?!" gerutu Naruto kesal

"Hn" kata Sasuke lagi

"TEME!" maki Naruto. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan Sasuke yang selalu mengeluarkan kata yang bahkan mungkin bukan termasuk sebuah kata yang dikategorikan tidak jelas oleh Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kediaman Uzumaki tersebut, sebenarnya sedari tadi Sasuke merasakan hawa keberadaan prajurit dunia bawah yang mungkin ditugaskan untuk mengawasinya. Tanpa prajurit itu sadari Sasuke sudah berada di belakang mereka dan mengeluarkan aura kemarahan yang luar biasa.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar nan dingin khas Uchiha.

"Kurasa anda sudah tahu apa yang kami inginkan yang mulia pangeran" jawab salah satu prajurit.

"Hn_, __**ENYAH**__ atau __**MATI**_ " gertak Sasuke dengan mata merah khas Uchiha-nya 'sharingan'.

Tanpa berkomentar apapun, kedua prajurit suruhan itu langsung melesat meninggalkan Sasuke, tak satupun penghuni dunia bawah yang sanggup melawan kekuatan mata yang menjadi ciri khas pemimpin dunia mereka tersebut. Sekalinya kau berurusan dengan mata itu, percayalah itu adalah akhir hidupmu.

"Kemana sih perginya si Teme itu?!" gerutu Naruto. semenjak berpamitan dengan Naruto sampai saat ini Sasuke belum juga kembali.

"Padahal katanya hanya sebentar, dasar pembohong" lanjutnya

"Tunggu, buat apa aku khawatir padanya, dia tidak pulang bukankah itu adalah hal yang sangat bagus, aku bisa tenang sekarang" pikir Naruto

Walau berpikir demikian Naruto tak bisa membohongi hati kecilnya. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk tidak khawatir, sekeras itu pula rasa khawatir itu datang kembali. Ia benar-benar khawatir jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sasuke, pada satu-satunya orang yang ia rasa mengerti akan dirinya. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Naruto langsung berlari keluar dari kediamannya dan mencari Sasuke.

"Ja-jangan…. s-sendirian…ti-tidak…" gumam Naruto tak jelas.

Naruto terus saja berlari ketempat yang dirasanya ada Sasuke disana. Dengan sangat tergesa-gesa Naruto berlari menuju danau yang biasanya, ya, hanya danau itu lah tempat yang belum dicarinya. Sesampainya disana matanya terasa panas dan cairan bening mulai menggenang di matanya begitu mendapati sosok yang dicarinya tengah duduk di pinggir danau. Dengan sangat tergesa Naruto berlari dan langsung menghambur kearah Sasuke dan memelukknya erat.

Sasuke sangat kaget karena seseorang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat seperti itu, apalagi yang memeluknya seperti itu adalah orang yang disukainya. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai Naruto memeluknya begini inner Sasuke.

"Ne, Dobe ke-kenapa kau memelukku begini?" tanya Sasuke keheranan

"…." Tak ada jawaban yang didapatnya dari sosok bersurai pirang yang tengah memeluknya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang pikir Sasuke.

"Dobe…"

"Jangan… tinggalkan…aku…."lirih Naruto tapi masih dapat di dengar Sasuke

"Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi…" lanjut Naruto yang terus terisak di dada Sasuke.

Ya, sendirian. Naruto takut Sasuke meninggalkannya sendirian seperti kedua orang tuanya.

Kesepian, rasa itulah yang selama ini setia menemani Naruto, dan Sasuke adalah orang yang membebaskannya dari neraka kesepian itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, tidak akan pernah" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto dan perlahan mengangkat dagu Naruto dan sedetik kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut Naruto. Sasuke melumat bibir lembut Naruto. Melumat seakan tiada hari esok untuk menikmatinyaa lagi. Sasuke menjilat lembut bibir bawah Naruto meminta akses untuk masuk, namun Naruto tak mau membukanya.

"Akh" jerit Naruto yang bibirnya digigit Sasuke yang kesal karena ia tak mau membukakan mulutnya. Tak menyiakan kesempatan itu Sasuke langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto mengajak lidah Naruto untuk berdansa bersama. Sasuke benar-benar lupa diri dengan rasa Naruto yang benar-benar merupakan candu baginya, kini ia mulai menciumi leher jenjang Naruto meninggalkan bercak merah disana dan…

**PLAK!**

Naruto yang akhirnya tersadar (tadi sempat terlena dikit karena ciuman maut Sasu) menampar keras pipi Sasuke dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke di TKP.

"Kau milikku angel" kata Sasuke dengan seringaian terpampang jelas diwajahnya dan beranjak untuk menyusul Naruto.

"Wah… Pangeran kita ini benar-benar gila… ayo, saatnya melaporkan hal ini sama Tuan Putri" kata prajurit yang memata-matai Sasuke

"Hm.. ayo" sahut yang satunya

Apa yang dibicarakan kedua prajurit mata-mata tersebut tak luput dari pendengaran Sasuke, ia memang sengaja membiarkan kedua prajurit tersebut melihat apa yang ia lakukan pada Naruto. Ia ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh 'Putri Norak' dari dunianya itu jika ia berbuat demikian.

Memang yang ia lakukan bisa membahayakan Naruto, ia sadar akan hal itu. tapi semua ini ia lakukan juga untuk mencari tahu apa yang direncanakan si putri itu, dan tentu saja Sasuke akan melindungi Naruto walaupun taruhannya adalah nyawa.

"Pa-pagi…" sapa Naruto gagap plus semburat merah di kedua pipi chubby-nya

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

Sebenarnya Naruto merasa kesal dengan jawaban Sasuke yang tidak jelas itu. Tapi ia tak ingin mempermasalahkan hal itu sekarang. Jujur ia amat sangat tidak tenang berada di dekat Sasuke saat ini. Kejadian tadi malam tak luput dari ingatannya.

'**Naruto POV'**

Susah-susah aku mengerahkan keberanian untuk menyapanya pagi ini eh… dia malah menjawab dengan 'hn' tak jelasnya itu, dasar pelit kata omel ku dalam hati tentunya. Aku tak ingin memperpanjang masalah dengan Teme satu ini. Jujur aku masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian tadi malam, dan anehnya lagi rasa itu seperti tak asing bagiku. Pokoknya aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan si Teme sampai perasaan aneh ini hilang.

"Aku duluan, ada piket" kataku pada Sasuke saat aku baru selesai menghabiskan sarapanku. Tentu saja alasan piket hanyalah karanganku, aku tak mau berlama-lama didekatnya seperti ini.

'**Naruto POV end'**

'**Sasuke POV'**

Si Dobe itu pasti sedang menghindariku, apa maksudnya coba berangkat kesekolah duluan seperti itu. hah~ bikin kesal saja. Padahal aku sengaja bersikap biasa biar tidak canggung. Masa aku yang keren ini harus jalan sendirian ke sekolah, sangat-sangat tidak pantas tahu, Apa kata dunia (lebay lu sas).

Kalau Dobe menghindariku terus, bisa gawat. Kapan kisah cintaku akan berakhir bahagia… ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, si Rusa bodoh itu bilang ini bakal berhasil, MANA BUKTINYA?! Yang ada juga Dobe malah menjauh…

'Flash Back'

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah malas andalannya

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

"Hah~ mendokusei, jangan gunakan kata itu padaku Sasuke aku tidak mengerti" kata Shikamaru

"…." Sasuke tak juga kunjung membuka mulutnya

'Sebenarnya dia ini mau ngomong apa sih' inner Shikamaru

"Aku pergi" kata Shikamaru lagi yang merasa tidak ada gunanya dia ada disana

"Beritahu aku bagaimana caranya agar Naruto bisa suka padaku" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia sebenarnya susah menahan egonya dan merendahkan sedikit harga dirinya untuk menanyakan hal seperti ini.

"Ha?" tanya Sihamaru kurang yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya

"Ck, kau tidak tuli kan? Kulihat kau berhasil membuat bocah pecinta anjing itu memikirkanmu sepanjang waktu, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sasuke

"Oh… itu, kau sudah lihat apa yang kulakukan kan? Cium saja dia semua pasti beres" jawab Shikamaru enteng

"Begitukah?" sangsi Sasuke atas jawaban yang diberikan Shikamaru

"Hm, begitulah" kata Shikamaru meyakinkan

'Flashback Off'

Kalau sampai Naruto tak jadi milikku akan kubunuh si rusa bodoh itu sekalian dengan anak anjing kesayangannya itu.

'**Sasuke POV end'**

**Konoha High**

"Pagi semua…."sapa(teriak) Naruto begitu memasuki kelasnya disertai cengiran khasnya yang kemudian tiba-tiba saja hilang dari wajahnya..

"Te-teme?! Kenapa kau ada disini" pekik Naruto keheranan, ia yakin kalau Sasuke masih sarapan waktu ia berangkat tadi tapi sekarang, Sasuke sudah ada di tempat duduknya sambil membaca sebuah buku yang kurang jelas menurut Naruto, pasti nih anak pake ilmu sesat buat pindah tempat kata Naruto dalam hati. Ini membingungkan pikirnya.

"Kau bodoh ya? Tentu saja aku disini untuk belajar Baka!" kata Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Eh…?" Naruto masih belum mengerti

"jangan paksakan otak lemotmu itu untuk berfikir Dobe, bisa meledak" lanjut Sasuke

"Sialan kau!" teriak Naruto dan segera meninggalkan kelasnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke, bolos, bolos deh yang penting tidak di dekat Si Teme itu inner Naruto.

Neruto benar-benar menghindari Sasuke seharian, tidak di sekolah atau pun di rumah, baru saja Sasuke berada dalam radius tiga meter darinya, Naruto langsung ngibrit entah kemana. Membuat Sasuke benar-benar dilanda stress berat, ini sebuah cobaan terberat dalam sejarah kehidupannya selama ini.

Keesokan harinya Naruto tetap berangkat ke sekolah duluan bahkan lebih pagi dari biasanya. Sasuke saja belum selesai mandi tapi Naruto sudah berangkat ke sekolah.

"Ck, si Dobe itu bikin kesal saja" rutuk Sasuke yang benar-benar merasa tertekan oleh perilaku Naruto yang menjauhinya seperti itu, hal tersebut membuat Sasuke lupa akan bahaya yang sedang mengancam dari 'seseorang' di luar sana.

TBC

Hufftt… maaf lagi dan lagi sebuah update yang benar-benar pendek, apa boleh buat sih…lagi sibuk baget… apalagi bentar lagi MID semester… Makasi buat yang udah baca dan review ^^

Review lagi ya….


	6. Chapter 6

"Kalian pasti bohong kan?" tanya sang putri meyakinkan pendengarannya

"Tidak tuan putri, pangeran memang mencium pemuda tersebut dengan sangat bernafsu "jelasnya lagi

"Grrr… berani-beraninya dia merayu Sasuke-kun **KUBUNUH! AKAN KUBUNUH PEMUDA ITU!**" teriak sang putri penuh amarah sementara kedua prajurit yang melapor langsung menjauh, tak ingin menjadi bahan amukan sang putri yang sedang murka.

"Tidak, tidak, akan kubuat dia menderita dulu baru kubunuh!" lanjutnya disertai tawa khas mak lampir andalannya.

"Apa rencanamu Sakura?" tanya Fugaku yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada disana

"Pa-paman… sejak kapan ada disini?" tanya Sakura yang kaget melihat calon mertuanya sudah berada di sampingnya takut kalau sifat aslinya yang rada-rada bobrok ketahuan oleh sang mertua(baca:calon)

"Lakukan sesukamu Sakura, yang penting anak bodoh itu kembali kesini secepat mungkin" kata Fugaku seakan tidak peduli dengan keselamatan anak bungsunya tersebut, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana agar rencananya berjalan lancar.

"Tenang saja paman, aku sudah punya rencana yang bagus" kata Sakura dengan seringai di wajahnya.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rate: M **

**Warning: abal, gaje,AU, typo merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, de el el**

'**FALLING'**

Sepulang dari sekolah, Naruto langsung mengurung diri di kamarnya yang sepertinya akan menjadi rutinitas barunya. Naruto bingung harus sampai kapan ia menjaga jarak dari Sasuke, jujur ia merasa lelah dengan semua ini. Memang ini keputusannya karena masih belum juga dapat melupakan apa yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke waktu di danau.

Sementara Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya, Sasuke juga sibuk berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk bisa bicara dengan Naruto. Memang ia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menahan Naruto tapi ia tidak mau melakukan hal itu. Sampai sebuah ide melintas di otak jeniusnya.

"Hn, ada cara itu, selamat menikmati Dobe" gumam Sasuke

Naruto yang sedang mengurung dirinya di dalam kamarnya tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan berlari ke arah ruang makan.

"RAMEN!" teriaknya begitu melihat makanan kesukaannya terhidang di atas meja begitu saja. Seporsi besar ramen yang begitu menggoda membuat Naruto gelap mata. Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung saja duduk dan memakan ramen tersebut dengan lahapnya . Apalagi sedari tadi perutnya memang belum diisi apapun. Ia terus memakan ramen tersebut tanpa mengetahui seseorang tengah menyeringai melihatnya.

"Kenyang~" kata Naruto yang baru saja menghabiskan semangkok besar ramen dalam waktu yang singkat

"Apakah ramennya enak?" tanya Sasuke yang memang sengaja menyiapkan ramen untuk memancing Naruto keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tentu saja Ena-k, hwaaaa Teme! Kau apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pekik Naruto panik melihat Sasuke yang sudah berada di depannya, terjebak, itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat ini.

Langsung saja Naruto bangkit dan berlari dari sana, dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap Naruto dan menariknya sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh di lantai dengan posisi Sasuke yang menghimpit Naruto antara dirinya dan lantai.

"A-apa yang ka-kau la-lakukan Teme!" tanya Naruto yang semakin panik dengan posisinya saat ini.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

"Le-lepas! Kau ini apa-apa hmph…" kata-kata Naruto terputus oleh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja melumat bibirnya.

"Hen..ngh… ti.. henti…kan…" kata Naruto yang berusaha bersuara di sela-sela ciuman tersebut

Bukannya berhenti Sasuke malah makin menjadi, Sasuke mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto dan mulai menyusuri rongga basah tersebut denngan lidahnya.

"Dobe, kenapa kau menjauhiku?" tanya Sasuke mengakhiri ciuman mereka

"Ka-kau hh kau gila Teme!" bentak Naruto yang masih berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya pasca ciumannya dengan Sasuke.

"Ya, aku gila karenamu Dobe" kata Sasuke

Mendengar hal itu membuat Naruto tak bisa menahan tawanya. Sungguh menurutnya orang seperti Sasuke tak pantas berkata seperti itu. itu hal yang aneh baginya. Terdengar seperti kata-kata di sinetron-sinetron alay yang pernah dilihatnya di rumah Kiba.

"Haha… apa katamu?! Jangan ngelawak deh Teme"

"Kau sama sekali tidak cocok dengan kata-kata seperti itu" lanjutnya lagi, masih dengan tawa yang tak terbendung.

Tawa Naruto terhenti ketika Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya padanya, sehingga Naruto bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang hangat di wajahnya yang kontan memnbuat wajahnya merona.

"Jawab Dobe, kenapa kau menjauhiku?" ulang Sasuke

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Naruto

"Jawab!" ulangnya lagi

"…"namun jawaban yang ditunggu tak jua keluar dari mulut sang malaikat pirang.

"Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku… menyukaimu" kata Sasuke dan mencium bibir Naruto sekilas lalu beranjak meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku oleh kata-katanya barusan.

'**Sasuke POV'**

Akhirnya kukatakan juga, peduli setan mau di terima apa tidak, tapi pastinya di terima dong aku yang keren begini ga bisa ditolak (narsis lu). Jujur saja aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, kalian pikir gampang mempertahankan emosi serta hasratku setiap aku bertemu dengan si Dobe yang begitu imut, lugu, senyumnya yang menawan mata birunya yang wow, bibir sexy-nya, NO! susah tahu! Apalagi usulan si Rusa ga guna itu malah bikin rumit keadaan. Nyesel deh minta Saran ma dia. Harusnya aku mengikuti ego Uchihaku saja untuk tidak bertanya padanya.

'**Sasuke POV end' **

'**Naruto POV'**

Di-dia menyukaiku? Si Teme itu sudah gila ya?

"Ya, aku gila karenamu Dobe"

Kata-katanya itu entah kenapa terngiang-ngiang terus di telingaku. Hah… apa yang harus kulakukan….aku kan masih normal, yah…itu menurutku sih… aku tahu kalau si Teme itu cakep, badannya bagus, matanya menawan terus,... STOP apa yang kupikirkan! Mungkinkah… nggak nggak nggak aku normal, titik ga pake koma!

Arrghh pusiiingggg!

'**Naruto POV end'**

^^;

Keesokan paginya ketika bangun dari tidur indahnya, Naruto tak menemukan sosok Sasuke dimanapun.

"Mungkin sudah berangkat duluan" pikirnya dan segera bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah Naruto tak juga menemukan sosok pemuda dengan surai raven with pantat ayam style tersebut, hal itu sedikit membuatnya khawatir juga.

"Anak itu kemana Sih?" gumam Naruto

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulaipun berbunyi, Iruka-sensei pun memasuki kelas dan bersiap-siap untuk memulai kelasnya hari ini.

"Baiklah sebelum pelajaran di mulai sensei akan memperkenalkan murid pindahan. Ayo masuk!" kata Iruka-sensei

Kemudian masuklah seorang siswi yang bisa dibilang cantik dengan rambut pinknya yang terlihat lembut dan sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" lanjut Iruka-sensei

"Haruno Sakura, Salam kenal" ucap anak baru tersebut

"Cantik" kata Naruto tanpa sadar

"Benarkah? Terima kasih" ucap Sakura pada Naruto

ZRRAK

Tiba-tiba saja pintu rungan kelas tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Sasuke yang ternyata datang terlambat.

"Kyaaa Sasuke-kun~" teriak Sakura yang kontan menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Iruka-sensei

"Iya/Tidak" jawab Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan

"Ih~ Sasuke-kun ini apa-apaan sih… maaf sensei, aku ini tunangannya Sasuke-kun, aku pindah kesini karena ingin berada di sisinya lebih lama" terang Sakura sambil mengamit lengan Sasuke.

"WHAT?!" pernyataan Sakura tersebut membuat heboh seisi kelas.

"Semuanya tenang! dan kalian silahkan duduk!" kata Iruka-sensei menenangkan

Skip Time

Atap Sekolah

"Huh! Apa-apaan itu, bilang suka padaku tahunya sudah punya tunangan" gerutu Naruto yang kelihatannya agak kesal dengan kejadian dikelas tadi.

"Siapa?" tanya sebuah suara baritone yang tak asing bagi Naruto, Sasuke

"Sudah jelas kau ka..Hmph" lagi Kata-kata Naruto terputus oleh ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke

"Hen…ti ngh.. Te-me.." kata Naruto di sela-sela ciuman tersebut

"Aku mencintaimu Naru, sangat" ucap Sasuke yang kini mulai menciumi leher jenjang Naruto

"Ki-kita ini sa-sama-sama laki-laki Teme" kata Naruto

"Aku tidak peduli" komentar Sasuke yang kini mulai memasukkan tangannya kedalam seragam Naruto

"Akh.." pekik Naruto saat Sasuke mulai memilin sebuah tonjolan di dadanya

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan jawaban atas pernyataanku kemarin Naru?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menghentikan aktivitas tangannya.

"Hgh..akh.. hen-henti…kan" kata Naruto sambil berusaha mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya

Bruk

Dan usahanya pun berhasil

"Sebegitu senangkah kau mempermainkanku Sasuke? apa yang kemarin itu masih belum cukup buatmu?" tanya Naruto yang mulai menangis dan segera berlari pergi dari sana.

"Ck! Sial aku kelepasan" rutuk Sasuke

"Wah… Sasuke-kun ditinggal ya? Kasihan… apa kau mau aku menghiburmu" kata Sakura berusaha menggoda Sasuke

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya yang baru saja di set on.

"Tidak ada" jawab Sakura enteng

"Hanya saja… kalau kau masih mendekatinya aku tak bisa menjamin keselamatannya" lanjut Sakura.

"Kau mengancamku" kata Sasuke sakartis

"Tidak, hanya memperingatkanmu Sa-su-ke-kun" kata Sakura

"Coba saja, kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan maniak pink sepertimu" bisik Sasuke dan beranjak meninggalkan Sakura disana.

"Mau bertaruh Sasuke-kun? Kalau kau kalah kau harus menikah denganku, bagaimana?" tantang Sakura membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Silahkan berharap Haruno" kata Sasuke dan benar-benar pergi dari tempat tersebut.

….

Di sudut Konoha High terdapat sebuah taman yang jarang dikunjungi orang, tapi di sana terlihat sesosok pemuda pirang tengah tertidur di bawah pohon jengkol (PLAK*ditabok readers) ralat dibawah pohon Sakura. Naruto yang baru saja berhenti membuang-buang air matanya alias menangis terlihat tengah tertidur dengan pipi yang sedikit basah karena air matanya tadi. Ia benar-benar lelah hari ini.

Naruto yang tertidur pulas tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya

"Kau menangis lagi, Naru" ucapnya sambil mengusap pipi Naruto lembut

"Akan kubuat orang yang membuatmu menangis begini menyesal seumur hidupnya" lanjutnya

**TBC**

Yak… cut… sampai disini dulu… Maaf kependekan,kehabisan ide…. tapi mudah,mudahan pada suka, yoshhhhh review pleaseeeee^^

**Balesan review: **

**wkyjtaoris ALL : **mudah-mudahan suka, selamat membaca.

**Ichigo bukan Strawberry: **makasih….^^ emang tuh si rusa ngasih saran kaya' gitu, wajar sih… si rusa kaya'nya mesum juga tuh…

**Ciel-Kky30: **makasi… senang di bilang keren… huahahaha…

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: **jangan… nanti mask penjara lho… tapi klo mo nebas palanya juga g guna, bisa nyambung lagi tuh kaya'nya…

**desroschan: **he-eh… si Sasu pervert abis tuh…

**Evilian Niiu: **haha mesummm juga nih… ke depannya deh kali ja ada.. huahahaha (ngakak)

**MoodMaker: **iya nih Si Sasu…

**Anami Hime: **Sasu Naru ga' bakal jadian huahahaha(*bletak) dilempar readers pake batu

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: **someone? Ada kok tunggu aja…


	7. Chapter 7

"Kau menangis lagi, Naru" ucapnya sambil mengusap pipi Naruto lembut

"Akan kubuat orang yang membuatmu menangis begini menyesal seumur hidupnya" lanjutnya

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei **

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rate: M **

**Warning: Abal, gaje,AU, typo merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, de el el**

'**FALLING'**

Konoha high terlihat sepi, terang saja begitu karena ini sudah hampir menjelang sore dimana para penghuni Konoha High sudah kembali ke peraduannya masing-masing. Disana, di bawah rindang pohon Sakura seorang pemuda blonde masih terduduk diam disana, ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Bukannya langsung pulang pemuda itu malah duduk bermenung disana, ada yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini.

"Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa? Mengapa aku harus menangis? Apa yang kutangisi?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, jujur di sudut hatinya yang paling dalam ia tak keberatan dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya, walau berat mengakui ada sedikit perasaan senang yang tersirat dalam hatinya, tapi mengapa tubuhnya berkata lain? pikir Naruto

"Mau sampai kapan kau bermenung disini?" tanya sebuah sebuah suara baritone mengejutkan.

"Te-Teme?!" Naruto terkejut dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba Sasuke, dia mengira Sasuke tidak akan menemukannya di tempat ini (mustahil Nar, Sasu itu dilengkapi radar pendeteksi Naruto buatan author*Plak) oke back to the story.

"Hn, tidak pulang? " tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Naruto

"A-aku…"

"Kalau kau tidak suka dengan apa yang kulakukaan padamu, sebaiknya katakan, bukannya seperti ini, menjauhiku, kau tahu, itu menyakitiku!" lanjut Sasuke panjang lebar (tumben Sas, kesambet ya ngomong panjang gini? OOC banget, mentang-mentang deket Naru)

"Bu-bukan begitu…"lirih Naruto

"Lalu apa? Oh… aku tau, kau merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekatku kan, kalau begitu aku pergi saja" kata Sasuke yang kemudian berdiri bermaksud untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, memeluknya erat.

"Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku… aku… aku…" isak Naruto

"Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi" lanjutnya dengan mata yang basah oleh cairan bening yang mengalir keluar dari mata indahnya tersebut.

Naruto terus terisak di punggung Sasuke, susah payah Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbalik, mencium pemuda yang saat ini tengah memeluknya. Ia takut akan lepas kendali lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah yang hanya akan berakhir dengan dirinya yang menyakiti perasaan Naruto.

"A-apa kau juga akan meninggalkanku Suke, seperti mereka yang sudah meninggalkanku sendiri?" tanya Naruto sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke

"A-Apa kau me-membenciku?"lanjutnya

"A-Apa kau…. Hmph.." kata-kata tersebut terputus oleh mulut Sasuke yang tanpa izin sudah mendarat di bibir lembut Naruto.

'**Sasuke POV'**

Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar lagi kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulutnya. Kata-katanya itu benar-benar memancing amarahku! Tanpa peduli pada apa yang akan terjadi, langsung saja aku berbalik dan ku bekap mulut yang dari tadi terus saja mengoceh tidak jelas tersebut dengan bibirku, peduli setan! Mau di gampar ataupun ditendang aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan perkataannya tersebut. Siapa yang akan meninggalkannya?! Aku?! Mustahil! Membencinya?! Itu lebih mustahil lagi! Aku mencintainya! Sangat-sangat mencintainya! Catat itu baik-baik!

'**Sasuke POV end'**

Sasuke mengecup bibir lembut itu dan terkadang melumatnya, bibir lembut Naruto tersebut benar-benar membuatnya lupa diri.

"Ngh…" Naruto mengerang saat Sasuke mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto, lidah tersebut mulai menjamah apapun yang ditemuinya di dalam rongga lembab kepunyaan si pirang tersebut.

Walaupun bukan manusia Sasuke tetap membutuhkan udara, perlahan ia mulai melepaskan pagutannya pada Naruto, dapat Sasuke lihat wajah Naruto yang memerah dengan mata yang sedikit sayu sambil tersenggal-senggal kekurangan pasokan udara. Sexy, itulah kata-kata yang pertama kali terlintas dibenaknya melihat raut wajah Naruto saat ini, bagaimana ini, pikirnya. Hasratnya benar-benar terpancing saat ini dan kalau sudah begini susah sekali untuk mengendalikannya. Mau tak mau Sasuke harus berusaha menahannya, ia tak mau menyakiti Naruto lagi, tapi… mustahil teriaknya dalam hati.

"Dobe, cepat pergi dari sini"kata Sasuke

"Ke-kenapa… ka-kau membenci-ku"gagap Naruto

"Bukan i-tu… ta-tapi… Arrghh! Sialan!"rutuk Sasuke yang langsung saja menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, memojokkannya dan mulai menciuminya dengan sangat bernafsu.

Hnmh… erang Naruto di sela-sela ciuman mereka, tak sedikitpun terniat di pikirannya untuk mendorong dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke, entah mengapa ia begitu menikmati apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya saat ini.

Sasuke mulai memasukkan bibirnya ke dalam mulut Naruto, mengabsen segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam sana dengan lidahnya, sesekali lidahnya dengan sengaja mengajak lidah Naruto untuk bermain bersama. Dengan lincahnya Sasuke menghisap dan mengemut bibir kenyal Naruto, bibir itu benar-benar membuatnya ketagihan.

Perlahan ciuman itu mulai berpindah dari bibir hingga ke cuping Naruto, Sasuke menjilat dan sesekali menggigitnya pelan. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa mengerang diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Temph..teme hh.. hen..ti..akhk" pekik Naruto ketika tangan Sasuke sudah bergerilya ke dalam bajunya dan memelintir kedua nipplenya yang sudah mengeras.

"Sudah terlambat Dobe, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi" kata Sasuke pada Naruto yang saat ini sudah berada di bawahnya.

"Ta-tap.. hmph" lagi sasuke memagut bibir mungil yang sudah sedikit membengkak tersebut karena ulahnya yang tak henti-hentinya melumat benda kenyal tersebut.

Ciuman Sasuke berpindah ke perpotongan leher Naruto menjilat, menghisap dan menggigitnya sehingga di sana terdapat karyanya agung buatannya.

"Kau milikku, Naru" ucap Sasuke sambil memperbanyak kiss mark di bagian leher Naruto.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, sasuke mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam underwear Naruto dan mulai memijat 'benda' di bawah sana.

"Hnhah… Su-ke..Hen..ti..kanhh" desah Naruto yang berusaha mengentikan Sasuke

Bukannya menghentikan kegiatannya Sasuke dengan beringasnya mencopot celana beserta underwear Naruto dan melemparnya sembarangan, mengganggu pikirnya.

Sasuke memompa 'milik' Naruto perlahan dan semakin lama ritmenya semakin cepat hingga Naruto tak lagi dapat menyembunyikan desahan nikmat atas perlakuan Sasuke tersebut.

"Sa-hnh.. Su-ke…A-aku..mnmhh… aku..akh.."erangn protes keluar dari bibir Naruto kala Sasuke mengkentikan pompaan pada 'milik' nya.

"Sabar Naru, belum saatnya" bisik Sasuke yang kemudian melepaskan celana beserta underwearnya juga. Sehingga terlihatlah 'miliknya' yang berdiri dengan gagah tersebut.

Mata Naruto terbelalak melihat 'punya' Sasuke yang sudah menegang dan memiliki ukuran dua.. bukan bahkan tiga kali lipat besarnya dari 'miliknya'.

Perlahan Sasuke menunduk serta meletakkan kedua kaki Naruto di pundaknya dan mulai mengulum ketiga jarinya, dengan perlahan ia memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang sempit milik Naruto tersebut.

"Argh… Sa-kit..hh kelu-ar..kan…"erang Naruto yang merasakan ada benda asing yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam rectumnya

"Shh… sabarlah Naru…" bisik Sasuke menenangkan Naruto yang tengah kesakitan. Terlihat ada butiran bening yang siap mengalir dari mata sapphire-nya. Sasuke kembali memagut bibir Naruto berharap Naruto dapat melupakan rasa Sakit di bagian rectumnya karena Sasuke baru saja menambahkan jumlah jari yang ia masukkan kesana.

"Akh..hmmmn..ha,,Akh!" desah naruto ketika Sasuke tak sengaja menekan suatu titik di dalam san.

Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya, dan menatap wajah Naruto yang benar-benar sangat menggodanya. Tubuh yang basah oleh keringat wajah yang memerah dengan mata yang sedikit sayu, dan bercak-bercak merah hasil karya Sasuke, perfect pikirnya.

Sasuke menatap mata yang berbeda warna denan miliknya itu. Mata biru itu sudah tertutup oleh kabut nafsu karena ulahnya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Sasuke yang telah memposisikan 'miliknya' di pintu masuk Naruto

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Naruto

"Ku anggap itu ya" kata Sasuke yang perlahan mulai memasukkan 'miliknya' kedalam rectum Naruto.

"Agh…akh..Sa-kit…ke-luar..kanh" rintih Naruto

"Shhh tenanglah Naru… akh.. sakitnya takkan lama…"kata Sasuke

Setelah 'miliknya' masuk secara sempurnya Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menyesuaikan diri dengan keberadaannya di dalam sana.

Melihat Naruto yang mulai agak tenang Sasuke pun mulai menarik 'miliknya' dan dengan cepat menghantamkannya ke dalam rectum Naruto. Keluar, masuk, hal itu yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini.

"Kau… sem-pith..shh Naru" katanya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan penetrasinya pada Naruto.

"NGH! AHHH!" Naruto mengerang keras tak bisa mengendalikan diri dengan cara Sasuke mempenetrasinya pikirannya sudah teralihkan oleh 'milik' Sasuke yang membuatnya nikmat yah walaupun sakit di awalnya.

Sasuke menggenggam paha dalam Naruto dan melakukan penetrasi bagitu kencang dan keras, membuat Naruto serasa hancur seprti di hantam palu yang besar.

Sasuke mengganti posisi mereka hingga Naruto berada di atas tubuhnya. Naruto dapat melihat bagaimana 'milik' Sasuke keluar masuk lubangnya.

Akh… Sa-su-ke a..aku.." kata Naruto yang merasakan ada getaran yang menjalar meenuju satu titik di bawah Sana, serasa akan meledak

"Ke..ngh luarkan Saja Naru.." ujar Sasuke yang merasakan rectum Naruto menghimpit 'miliknya'

" AKHH.." desah mereka bersamaan saat hasrat mereka membuncah. Sasuke mengeluarkan sarinya jauh di dalam tubuh Naruto, sementara Naruto mengeluarkan Sarinya di perut Sasuke.

"annnhhh… ha… haaahh…" desah Naruto menikmati masa-masa klimaksnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Naru…"ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto yang kelelahan karena ulahnya

"A-aku… aku juga" kata Naruto membalas pelukan tersebut.

TBC

Cut! Cut! Cut! Apa-apaan ini Gaje abizzz ckckck. Dasar author ga guna lemonnya sepet gini! Ne, minna maafkanlah author yang baru kali ini mencoba nulis fict macam ni… hiks maaf kalo ga' memuaskan, author masih dalam proses belajar. Mudah-mudahan suka.

UzumakiKagari : yang ngomong terakhir RHS tau, huahahaha. Makasi dah review apalagi di Fave Fave Fave

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: Sorry yang ini pendek juga… haha ga kepikiran cw lain yang jadi pengganggu yang paling cck emang si Sakura doank.

Kagurra amaya : yang nyamperin Naru Rahasia, Saingan? Ya iya don kayo bikin Sasu susah dalam hidupnya….^^

MoodMaker : nah yang datang Masih dipikirin Siapa, bagusnya siapa ya?

MisaMayMicha : panjangin ya… author hampir tewas kehabisan ide… makanya g bisa panjang-panjang

Khukhukhukhudattebayo : Emang, dasar Sakura… someonenya masih di sembunyiin huahahaha

Ciel-Kky30 : nah kan udah di usap2 gitu pasti suka

Rin Miharu-Uzu : maaf… gak d aide lagi…

sora asagi : Nah udah nemu jawabannya kan?

evilian niiu : Sasu emang dari buyutnya udah mesum tuh, nah yang bermonolok terakhir orangnya masih di audisi… punya calon ga?

Queen Rossaliana Luchie : yosh… tunggu aja siapa yang jadi sosok mysterius itu oke.. ^^

Ichigo bukan Strawberry : Setuju Sasu emang MESUM!

Shin ryu harashi : nah udah kejawab kan kapannya?

Minna makasi dah baca dan review fict ga jelas punya author yang juga ga jelas ini

Mind to review


	8. Chapter 8

"Aku mencintaimu Naru…"

"A-aku… juga…"

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei **

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rate: M **

**Warning: Abal, gaje,AU, typo merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, de el el**

**Happy reading minna ^0^/**

'**FALLING'**

Malam yang indah bagi sang pemilik surai raven dengan chicken butt style andalannya. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang selama ini kau sukai membalas perasaanmu. Kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke pasti tudah joget-joget gaje saat ini tapi sebagai gantinya sebuah senyuman lembut nan tulus saat ini terukir di wajah temboknya. Saat ini Sasuke yang tengah berbahagia tengah terbang sambil menggendong sang pujaan hati yang tertidur karena kelelahan akibat ulah mesumnya tadi. Impiannya akhirnya terwujud.

Di tempat kejadian, dimana Sasuke dan Naruto bermesraan terlihat seorang pemuda tengah memandang sebuah pohon sakura dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, ingin rasanya ia menghancurkan pohon tersebut (poor pohon padahal ga salah apa-apa).

Tak jauh dari sang pemuda terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pink, Sakura, tengah menahan segenap kebenciannya, sama seperti hal yang dirasakan pemuda yang ada di dekatnya. Saatnya menjalankan rencananya batin Sakura dalam hati.

"Kita lihat Sasuke-kun akan kubuat pemuda itu menderita bahkan MATI!" katanya

Pagi pun menjelang, sinar mentari pagi berusaha menerobos tirai-tirai yang ada di kamar bernuansa orange tersebut. Di atas sebuah ranjang dengan ukuran queen size terlihat seorang pemuda pirang sedang tidur lelap seakan tidak terganggu oleh cahaya sang mentari.

"Bagun Dobe, kau mau tidur sampai kapan?" kata Sasuke datar

"Ngh… sudah pagi ya?" tanya Naruto yang mulai bangkit dari tidurnya

"Akh!"pekik Naruto ketika is merasakan sakit yang sangat di daerah bagian bawahnya.

"Ini semua salahmu teme!" kata Naruto yang menyalahkan Sasuke atas apa yang dideritanya.

"Hn" ucap sasuke mengambil tempat di sebelah Naruto.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang hentikan 'hn' gak guna itu!" bentak Naruto

"Hn" ucap Sasuke lagi sembari menghadiahkan kecupan lembut di bibir sang angel.

"TEME MESUM!" bentak Naruto dengan wajah semerah tomat yang kelewat matang (baca:busuk)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha High

Naruto sepertinya menemukan tempat favoritnya yang baru. Di bawah pohon sakura di salah satu sudut sekolahnya tersebut. Tempat yang penuh kenangan, mungkin, berhubung tempat itu adalah tempat dimana ia dan Sasuke bermesraan kemarin. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat wajahnya memerah tak karuan.

Naruto baru menyadari perasaannya pada Sasuke saat Sasuke mendatanginya kemarin, sekarang ia mengerti mengapa ia tak bisa jauh dari Sasuke, mengapa ia sangat takut kalau Sasuke meninggalkannya. Karena ia mencintai Sasuke sebagaimana Sasuke mencintainya.

"Kau… Naruto-kun kan?" tanya sebuah suara yang membuyarkan lamunan Naruto

"Sa-sakura-chan" kata Naruto yang terkejut melihat sang anak baru yang cantik menyapanya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" lanjut Sakura

"Te-tentu saja" jawab Naruto dan membiarkan Sakura mengambil tempat untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau kelihatannya akrab dengan Sasuke-kun ya?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum sok miris

"Ti-tidak juga" jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau tahu, sepertinya Sasuke-kun menyukaimu dan bagusnya lagi ia kelihatan benar-benar tak menyukaiku… padahal aku ini tunangannya" lirih Sakura

"I-itu.." Naruto baru ingat kalau gadis disebelahnya ini adalah tunangan Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun kau tidak akan mengambilnya dariku kan?" kata Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ten-tentu sa-saja Sa-sakura-chan, k-kau tenang saja" kata Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

'Kena kau' batin Sakura yang memang memanfaatkan kepolosan Naruto untuk menjauhkan Sasuke dari Naruto.

"Pergi dari sini" kata sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba saja menyela pembicaraan Naruto dan Sakura

"Te-teme" kaget Naruto

"Sekali lagi kukatakan pergi dari sini!" kata Sasuke dengan dingin

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Sakura langsung berlaru meninggalkan SasuNaru

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto yang berusaha menghentikan Sakura

TEP

"Tidak usah dikejar" kata Sasuke pada Naruto

"Ta-tapi…"

"Percayalah padaku" lanjutnya.

'**Naruto POV'**

"Percayalah padaku" kata Sasuke katika menghentikanku untuk pergi mengejar Sakura

Ingin aku percaya, ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang menginginkanku untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan anak baru itu tapi…

"Dia berbahaya, Naru…" lanjut Sasuke mengagetkanku

'**Naruto POV end'**

"Dia berbahaya, Naru…" Lanjut Sasuke

"Ber-berbahaya apanya?! Di itu Cuma seorang gadis biasa Teme!" bentak Naruto yang merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Merasa bersalah karena ia mencintai tunangan orang lain, tunangan dari Sakura.

"Lepaskan Teme! Aku harus mengejarnya" kata Naruto sambil melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan kemudian berlari menyusul Sakura.

"Dia bukan gadis biasa seperti dalam pikiranmu, Dobe. Ck sial!" lirih Sasuke dan menghilang dari sana.

Naruto terlihat sedang berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya. Ia sudah berputar-putar sedari tadi untuk mencari Sakura sampai sebuah suara yang tidak asing menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ngh… Shika..mmn hen-henti…kan…"

"Se-bentar… lagi….ngh"

Mata Naruto melotot begitu tahu orang yang mempunyai suara-suara yang di dengarnya. Kedua sahabatnya, Shikamaru dan Kiba sedang melakukan 'itu' di bawah tangga.

"Cari tempat yang aman dong kalau mau gituan" kata Naruto dan berlalu pergi dari sana dengan wajah merah padam. Sebenarnya ia merasa malu memergoki kedua sahabatnya itu tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan kegiatan kedua sahabatnya itu, lagian dia kan juga sudah melakukannya dengan Sasuke.

"I-itu tadi…" kata Kiba yang masih kaget karena kepergok sedang bermesraan oleh Naruto

"Sudah biarkan saja lebih baik kita lanjutkan" kata Shikamaru dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Naruto terus berjalan masih dengan maksud mencari Sakura walau tadi sempat membelot sedikit. Dan melihat sesuatu yang 'waw'

**BRUK!**

"Ma-maafkan aku…kau tidak apa-apakan?" kata Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa kok" ucap pemuda yang sukses menjadi korban tabrakan Naruto yang sibuk celingak-celinguk mencari Sakura sehingga tak memperhatikan jalan.

"Gaara!" teriak Naruto begitu tahu siapa orang yang di tabraknya

"Hm… lama tak bertemu" jawab Gaara dengan senyuman yang 'iuh'.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi yang hm.. sedikit kurang senang

Gaara, pemuda dengan surai merah maroon dengan iris jade yang menawan. Teman kecil Naruto yang memang baru beberapa hari ini pindah ke Konoha High. Orang yang sangat tidak ingin di temui Naruto.

"Permisi" kata Naruto sambil berlalu dari sana

"Kau masih belum memaafkanku, Naruto?" kata Gaara kemudian

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Naruto

"Tak bisakah kita seperti dulu lagi, Naru?" lanjut Gaara

"Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku Gaara" kata Naruto dan berlalu dari sana.

'Flashback'

"Ne, Gaara… kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku kan"tanya Naruto

"Hn… tentu saja, kita akan selalu bersama selamanya Naru…" jawab Gaara

"Maaf…aku harus pergi, Naru…" kata Gaara

'falshback end'

"Dasar pembohong" isak Naruto yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan sekolah melupakan tujuannya mencari Sakura untuk minta maaf. Ia lebih baik bolos saja hari ini.

**##**

Matahari mulai terbenam, Namun Naruto masih setia duduk bermenung di pinggir danau. Ia benar-benar membolos hari ini.

"Dobe, ayo pulang" ajak Sasuke

"Ne, Teme… kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja" jawab Sasuke pasti

"Kau tidak akan mengingkarinya kan?" tanya Naruto lagi

Sasuke bingung akan Naruto yang menanyainya seperti itu. Ini aneh batinnya. Perlahan Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, meraih dagu Naruto dan mengecup bibir mungil itu sekilas

"Apapun yang terjadi aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu!" kata Sasuke sambil menatap langsung iris sapphire Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke air mata yang sedari tadi di tahan Naruto tumpah juga. Reflek Sasuke memeluk kekasih hatinya itu dan mendekapnya erat serta membisikan kata-kata yang menenangkan Naruto tak lupa mengecup sang angel sesekali (pervert-nya ga ilang-ilang).

Melihat Naruto yang menangis di pelukan Sasuke membuat hati Gaara bagai teriris. Sakit… itu yang dirasakannya saat ini. Mengapa Naruto tak bisa memaafkannya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya agar Naruto mau memaafkannya?

"Akan kulakukan apa saja untukmu Naru… dan yang pertama-tama yang harus kulakukan adalah menjauhkan monster itu darimu" ucap Gaara dan berlalu dari sana.

**TBC**

**Gomen ne minna… pendek lagi…. Sumpah mampet baget idenya…. Ga' tau lagi musti nulis apaan. Hmmm kasih ide ya….. mind to review…\(^0^)/**

**Replies the review: **

**UzumakiKagari : **Saingan Suke bagusnya makhluk apa yah… masih dipikirin… kasih saran donk…

**bule night-chan : **tullll Sasu pervert sejati

**Ichigo bukan Strawberry : **pemudanya udah muncul kok, mudah2an suka

**Rin Miharu-Uzu : **yang ni udah panjang pa blom?

**Gunchan Cacunalu Polepel : **radarnya 1. 3M jadi pesen? Yang datang udah tau siapa kan?

**Ciel-Kky30 : **yang ngusap2 udah nongol kok…

**MoodMaker : **ia di bawah po'on ck, ga bisa milih-milih tempat tuh orang

**Evilian Niiu : **Sasu mesum poreper…. Kita lihat calonnya siapa ya…

**kagura amaya : **kaya'nya emang pake Gaara(bukan kaya'nya emang udah di pake*Plak). Ga kebayang yang laen soalnya… entah gimana yang paling cocok emang Gaara. Buat Neji sabar aja dulu ntar juga Gaara-nya di balikin*PLAK

**Walkedtalked : **udah di update….


	9. Chapter 9

"Akan kulakukan apa saja untukmu Naru… dan yang pertama-tama yang harus kulakukan adalah menjauhkan monster itu darimu" ucap Gaara dan berlalu dari sana.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Abal, gaje,AU, typo merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan,loncat-loncat de el el**

**Happy reading minna ^0^/**

"**Gaara POV"**

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Naruto begitu special di mataku, rambutnya yang cerah mata yang biru, seakan bisa menyihir diriku ini. Memang aku pernah meninggalkannya, tapi itu kan **DULU!** Sudah lama sekali. Dan menurutku apa yang kulakukan dulu tidaklah begitu menyakiti Naruto yah… walaupun ada sedikit rasa bersalah. Dan sekarang aku kembali untuk memperbaiki semuanya tapi… Pemuda itu, pemuda yang selalu berada di dekat Naruto, pemuda yang sudah merebut Naruto dariku, jelas dia bukan manusia. Manusia mana yang bisa terbang seperti itu?! **TIDAK ADA!** Monster itu harus di musnahkan, aku tidak peduli sekuat apapun dia **AKAN KU MUSNAHKAN!** Ditambah lagi, aku yakin dialah yang menghasut Naruto agar tidak memaafkanku.

"**GaaraPOV end"**

Naruto terlihat begitu menikmati saat-saat dia duduk di pinggir danau yang biasa dikunjunginya itu, ia disana duduk bermenung sambil memikirkan nasibnya yang entah sial atau untung bertemu dengan seseorang seperti Sasuke yang sayangnya mesumnya tidak ketulungan. Setiap ada kesempatan Sasuke pasti selalu berusaha me-rapenya, heran, kok ada ya orang yang kelewat mesum kayak Sasuke pikir Naruto (penyakit turunan tuh Nar dari mbah buyutnya).

SRAK!

"Ternyata kau masih suka datang ketempat ini ya, Naru" kata Gaarayang tiba-tiba saja berada disana.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Naruto walaupun ia sedikit kaget, tidak akan menyangka kalau Gaaraakan datang ke tempat tersebut.

Tak heran Gaaramengetahui tempat tersebut karena Gaaralah yang pertama kali menunjukkan tempat tersebut padanya.

"Kau masih marah padaku Naru?" tanya Gaaralagi

"Pasti monster itu yang menghasutmu untuk tidak memaafkanku, kan?" lanjutnya

"Siapa yang kau sebut monster Sabaku?" kata Naruto dingin. Ia tidak suka ada yang menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke yang notabenya adalah orang yang disukainya apalagi dia dan Sasuke adalah… ah, lupakan.

Gaaratersenyum miris mendengar Naruto yang tak lagi mau menyebut namanya seperti dulu. Kemana Naruto yang dulu pikirnya, ini bukan Naruto-nya. Gaaraberjalan mendekati Naruto, dapat dirasakan kini amarah tengah menguasainya, ia tidak suka Naruto bersikap seperti itu padanya.

"Monster itu benar-benar sudah meracuni pikiranmu Naruto!" bentak Gaara yang menggenggam erat tangan Naruto

"Lepas!" kata Naruto tapi sepertinya Gaara seakan menulikan indra pendengarannya.

"Kau harus menjadi milikku Naru… takkan kubiarkan monster itu mempengaruhimu lebih dari ini!" kata Gaara yang sudah benar-benar kalap.

Perlahan tapi pasti Gaara mulai mendorong tubuh mungil Naruto dan menindihnya, menciumi bibir merah yang begitu menggoda tersebut. Menciuminya kasar penuh nafsu, tangannya mulai membuka satu per satu kancing seragam Naruto, dengan perlahan tangan tersebut menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Naruto sampai akhirnya tangan tersebut berhenti di tonjolan yang terdapat di dada Naruto, dipelintirnya tonjolan tersebut sehingga Naruto mendesah dengan tindakannya itu.

"Le-pas!" kata Naruto yang berusaha berbicara di sela-sela ciuman tersebut, ia tidak suka ini, ini menjijikkan, memang Sasuke pernah melakukan hal ini padanya tapi rasanya tidak seburuk ini batin Naruto.

"Su…kehh.." erang Naruto yang masih berusaha menghentikan segala yang di perbuat Gaara padanya.

**PLAK!**

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tamparan mampir dengan sangat tidak lembut di pipi Naruto.

"Jangan pernah menyebut nama monster itu di depanku Naru!" bentak Gaara yang semakin emosi.

"Sasu-ke… Sasuke… Sasuke** SASUKE**!" teriak Naruto kian menjadi

Habis sudah, Emosi Gaara benar-benar meledak melihat Naruto yang terus saja melawan sambil memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke, ia tak tahan lagi, di tamparnya pipi kenyal Naruto tersebut berkali-kali, kesal, ia benar-benar kesal.

**BUAGH!**

Gaara merasakan sakit yang sangat di area belakang kepalanya. Seseorang telah memukulnya dan seseorang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Su-suke~" isak Naruto begitu menemukan sosok Sasuke di depannya, Naruto langsung menghambur ke arah Sasuke dan menangis.

"Sudahlah Dobe… kau aman sekarang" kata Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut pirang lembut milik Naruto.

"A-aku ta-takut Sasu-ke" isak Naruto

"Ssstt tenanglah… aku akan melindungimu Naru, takkan kubiarkan orang gila ini menyakitimu lagi" kata Sasuke menenangkan.

Sasuke memandang sosok Gaara dingin, ia sangat-sangat tidak suka jika seseorang mencoba mengambil apa yang menjadi milikknya. Berani sekali anak ini menyentuh propertinya, pasti tidak sayang nyawa huh batin Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah mendekati Naruto lagi!" kata Sasuke dingin yang disertai wajah stoic andalannya

"Cih… kau kira aku takut padamu, dasar monster" balas Gaara sambil mencoba bangun dari jatuhnya

"Berani sekali kau" kata Sasuke sambil menahan amarahnya walau tampangnya tetap stoic, biasanya tak seorangpun yang berani berurusan dengannya tapi anak ini…

"Lihat saja aku akan mengambilnya darimu" ucap Gaara dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"Kalau kukatakan aku bukan manusia bagaimana? Apa kau percaya?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat kaget Naruto yang sedang menghabiskan sarapan paginya sebelum berangkat kesekolah

"Kau sudah gila Teme, jelas-jelas kau itu manusia, dasar aneh!" kata Naruto

"Hn" kata Sasuke

"AKU BERANGKAT!" teriak Naruto yang kesal dengan 'hn' tidak berguna andalan Sasuke tersebut.

###

Naruto berangkat kesekolah dengan perasaan yang sedikit kesal. Ia jadi teringat akan kata-kata Gaara yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang(?) monster, dan pertanyaan Sasuke pagi ini ketika sarapan benar-benar membuatnya kesal, bagaimana tidak, pertanyaan Sasuke tersebut terkesan kalau Sasuke membenarkan ucapan gaara.

"Monster… ya…" gumam Naruto

Sejenak terpikir olehnya tidak masalah jika seandainya Sasuke itu seorang monster atau apapun itu asalkan Sasuke tetap berada disisinya.

"Ya… asalkan tetap disisiku tidak masalah" gumamnya lagi

Naruto begitu larut dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga tak menyadari seseorang tengah mengawasinya sembari tersenyum licik.

"PAGI MINNA~" sapa Naruto dengan suara toa kebanggaannya.

"BERISIK!" jawab teman-temannya sementara Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan nyengir kuda.

"Hoam… mendokusei" kata Shikamaru yang terganggu karena kedahsyatan suara Naruto

Naruto merasa ada yang kurang pagi ini, Kiba… dari tadi ia belum mendengar suara Kiba, tidak biasanya pikir Naruto. perlahan Naruto berjalan mendekati Kiba yang ternyata sedang melamun.

"Kiba, apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto yang sontak mengagetkan Kiba dari lamunannya.

"Ti-tidak kok, a-aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya gugup

Naruto merasa yakin kalau Kiba pasti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

'Apa yang sedang disembunyikannya dariku? Ini aneh' pikir Naruto yang memang sudah merasa heran dengan sikap Kiba belakangan ini.

'Oh, mungkin lagi PMS' pikirnya lagi (ngaco lu Nar) sambil beranjak menuju tempat duduknya.

Betapa kagetnya Naruto ketika mendapati Sasuke tengah duduk dengan damainya di tempat duduknya yang memang tepat berada di sebelahnya.

"Te-teme! Bukannya tadi kau masih di rumah?" kaget Naruto

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau tiba lebih dulu dariku?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Hn" jawab Sasuke lagi yang sukses menuai persimpangan kecil di dahi Naruto.

"TEME!" teriak Naruto marah

**PLAK**

Tiba-tiba sebuah buku melayang mengenai kepala Naruto.

"Baiklah semuanya duduk, kita ulangan mendadak!" Kata Iruka-sensei dengan senyum termanisnya.

"HEEEEE…." Teriak para penghuni kelas tersebut serempak dan tentu saja Sasuke dan Shikamaru adalah pengecualiannya.

Sungguh sensei yang tak berperasaan batin mereka serempak.

Atap sekolah

"Iruka-sensei, kau sungguh kejam~" ratap Naruto ketika makan siang di atap bersama Sasuke, Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak belajar, Dobe!" kata Sasuke

"Teme!" kesal Naruto

'**Naruto POV'**

Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang suasananya lagi aneh ya? Kok rasanya.. sepi… itu si Kiba ngapain melototin Shika mulu, aneh… tidak seperti biasanya… apa Shika melakukan yang waktu itu lagi padanya ya? Tapi, Hika kan bukan Sasuke yang pervert-nya minta ampun, hah~ bingung….

'**Naruto POV end'**

"Maaf aku duluan" kata Kiba dan beranjak dari sana meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di benak para sahabatnya itu, apalagi Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Shika?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menginterogasi pada Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada" jawab Shikamaru enteng

'Mungkinkah….' Batin Shikamaru dan mulai beranjak untuk menyusul Kiba meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang makin heran dibuatnya.

Shikamaru terus berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah demi mencari Kiba dan menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi. Tak di sangka seorang cewek berambut pink tengah menghadang langkahnya.

"Laksanakan rencana itu sekarang! Kau mengerti?!" tanya sakura pada sosok cowok yang rambutnya diikat keatas layaknya nanas tersebut.

"Hah~ mendokusei" jawab Shikamaru

"Kita mulai Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura dengan tampang sok yang memuakkan.

**TBC**

Yak cukup sampai disini dulu

Ne, minna… hontou ni gomenasai…. Hehe updatenya kelamaan, habiznya penyakit ren kumat nih..(penyakit males)… hehe sekali lagi Sorry….

**Balesan Review**:

**Wkyjtaoris ALL: **oke… nih udah lanjut…

**Ciel-Kky30: **ho-oh Kaya'nya Gaara bru belajar mesum… hehe

**UzumakiKagari: **hm… bagus juga…

A: denger tuh Sas, jangan nyium Naru mulu…

S: emang gw peduli?

**Rin Miharu-Uzu: **oke…

**Evilian Niiu:** un, udah di update selamat membaca…

**Ichigo bukan Strawberry:** maaf pendek… lg banyak kerjaan….

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: **jangan di tonjok jidatnya nar tangan bisa patah lho..

**MoodMaker: **Shika ma Kiba kan rencananya mo bikin scandal makanya begituan di sekolahan hahaha… n Gaa, entah apa yang ada di otaknya

**blue night-chan: **Naru ma Gaa dulu sahabatan… tapi ya,.. gityu deh…

**Rachan:** Nah tunggu aja siapa Gaarasebenarnya … hehehe

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: **ho-oh tuh Naru beneran polos apa bego ya? Heran juga… Gaarabakal ngelakuin apa aja tuh, kaya'nya jadi babu ok juga.

**Tia Hanasaki: **author masih pengen nyiksa Naru Hwahahahaha….*Plak, Maaf…

Thank you buat yang udah repiu… seneng deh… sering-sering ya…. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

"Laksanakan rencana itu sekarang! Kau mengerti?!"

"Hah~ mendokusei"

"Kita mulai Sasuke-kun!"

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Abal, gaje,AU, typo merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan,loncat-loncat de el el**

**Happy reading minna ^0^/**

"Shh… 'Suke~"

"Kau benar-benar sexy, Naru…"bisik Sasuke yang semakin senang karena Naruto sudah terbawa permainannya.

"Ja-janghan… meng…khh…godaku…Te-temehh" katanya lagi

"Kalau begitu memohonlah, Dobe…" bisik Sasuke sambil terus mempermainkan nipples Naruto

"Teme!" kesal Naruto

"Hn" Sasuke tetap memainkan kedua nipples Naruto tanpa niat untuk melanjutkan kekegiatan selanjutnya

"Kh… sialan! Hhnh…Ku-kumohon~ please…" mohon Naruto dengan mata yang sedikit berair dan setengah terbuka yang ditutupi kabut nafsu, ia benar-benar menginginkan lebih.

"As you wish, angel" ucap Sasuke dan mulai melumat bibir Naruto penuh nafsu.

"Hnh mmm…" erang Naruto

"Apa aku mengganggu?" ucap sebuah suara tiba-tiba

"Gyaaaa! Shi-shika!" kaget Naruto yang langsung menendang Sasuke sehingga terjatuh dan sesegera mungkin meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya

"Ck, mengganggu saja" desis Sasuke tidak suka

Siapa coba yang tidak kesal, lagi asik-asiknya eh si rusa pemalas ini malah nongol. Dalam hati Sasuke bersumpah akan membalas semuanya nanti, tunggu saja, batinnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di-disini Shika?" tanya Naruto yang malu karena kedapatan sedang bermesraan dengan Sasuke

"Aku ada perlu denganmu, penting" ucap Shikamaru pada Naruto

"Kalian bicara saja aku ada urusan sebentar, ingat, jangan pergi kemana-mana Dobe" kata Sasuke yang sudah selesai berpakaian dengan rapi entah dari kapan.

"Hah~ mendokusei" kata Shikamaru

"Sa-sasuke…"

"Hanya sebentar Dobe" potong Sasuke

"Aku pergi" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Naruto.

Sasuke tidak khawatir meninggalkan Naruto dengan Shikamaru, tidak mungkin kan si rusa itu berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Dobenya tho si rusa sudah mempunyai si puppy itu, pikir Sasuke tanpa tahu ada bahaya lain dibalik semua itu.

Sasuke meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki tersebut karena dirinya merasakan hawa kehadiran mahluk dunia bawah yang ia yakini sebagai suruhan si tua bangka atau mungkin si putri norak aka Sakura.

Sasuke sudah terbang berkeliling, tapi tak satupun makhluk dari dunianya yang ia temukan

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja" gumamnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sasuke?!" kata itachi pada adik semata wayangnya dengan intonasi yang tidak biasa

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu, apa yang kau lakukan disini baka aniki?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar kebanggaannya

"Naru-chan mana?" tanya Itachi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke

"Dirumah, dengan temannya" jawab Sasuke lagi santai, yah walaupun jauh dalam hatinya ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres yang sedang terjadi.

"BAKA! ia dalam bahaya bodoh!" geram itachi yang heran dengan sang adik yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja saat ini, padahal situasi sedang genting

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sasuke langsung saja melesat menuju rumah Naruto, ia akan membuktikan pada anikinya kalau Naruto pasti baik-baik saja, ya, pasti baik-baik saja batinnya.

Benar saja, sesampainya di rumah Naruto, Sasuke tak menemukan sosok malaikat pirangnya begitu juga dengan sahabat Naruto, Shikamaru.

Seketika itu juga emosi seorang Sasuke memuncak, matanya berubah merah dengan tiga koma kecil di dalamnya, terlihat sekali aura hitam mematikan kini tengah menyelubunginya.

"**NARUTO**!" teriaknya

"Akan ku bunuh, **AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN**!" kata Sasuke yang saat ini sedang lepas kendali

"Berani-beraninya mereka" geram Itachi yang tidak suka melihat adik tersayangnya berada dalam keadaan lepas kendali seperti ini.

Sementara itu 

Disebuah rumah yang menjadi tempat persembunyian sang Putri Haruno, sebuah rumah yang terlihat sangat suram dengan cat yang sudah mengelupas, belum lagi tanaman merambat yang hampir menutupi seluruh dinding yang ada.

"Bagus, kerja bagus" ucap Sakura yang tengah memuji Shikamaru atas apa yang telah di perbuatnya.

"…" tak ada respon dari Shikamaru

Sakura perlahan berjalan mendekati Naruto, ia memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa memandang orang yang disebutnya sahabat dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa bagusnya sih anak ini?" ucap Sakura yang merasa kalau selera Sasuke dalam memilih pasangan sangat buruk.

"Tepati janjimu" ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba

"Well, karena kau sudah menjalankan semuanya dengan baik, tidak ada masalah" ucap Sakura enteng, lalu memberikan isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan surai coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya, memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan wajah yang tiddak bisa di bilang baik-baik saja. Terlihat beberapa luka memar di wajahnya.

'Begitu ya?' batin Naruto

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuhnya!" marah Shikamaru begitu melihat keadaan Kiba yang Sudah babak belur tersebut

"Mau bagaimana lagi, dia susah diatur" tanggap Sakura

"Kau…"geram Shikamaru

"Kalian, kurung mereka semua!" perintah Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan Tawa yang membahana di seluruh ruangan, jika saja ada anak kecil yang lewat disana bisa dipastikan mereka akan berlari ketakutan sambil menangis.

Segera, prajurit suruhan Sakura tersebut memasukkan Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto ke dalam penjara bawah tanah yang gelap dan lembab di rumah tersebut.

"Hei lepaskan kami!" teriak Shikamaruyang tentunya itu hanya usaha yang sia-sia saja.

"Cih, Sial" umpat Shikamaru

Tak ada satupun suara yang terdengar dari ketiga penghuni penjara yang lembab dan gelap tersebut. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kiba yang memikirkan pandangan Naruto terhadapnya setelah ini, Shikamaru yang memikirkan caranya dia keluar dari tempat ini dengan Kiba sedangkan Naruto sibuk menatap kedua orang yang mengaku sahabatnya dengan pandangan kosong.

'Flashback'

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Naruto serta memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Naruto… Maafkan aku…" lirih Shikamaru yang tentu saja mendapat tatapan bingung dari Naruto

"A-apa maksudmu Shika? Aku tidak mengerti" kata Naruto

"Maaf…" lirih Shikamaru lagi

"Shika? A-aku…" perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh beberapa sosok yang menurutnya aneh telah menerobos memasuki rumahnya.

Segera sosok tersebut menangkap dan menyeretnya dari kediamannya sendiri.

'Flashback end'

"Jadi permintaan maaf-mu itu untuk ini, ya…" lirih Naruto yang kontan membuat jantung kedua sahabatnya ini berdetak cepat.

"Tidak masalah, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagiku diperlakukan seperti ini" tambahnya lagi yang makin mengiris hati kedua orang yang mendengarnya.

"Na-naru ma-maaf" ucap Kiba yang mulai terisak

"Maaf… ya…?" gumam Naruto Lagi

"Ha-ah, apa gunanya itu saat ini…" katnya lagi sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Sasuke… apa kau akan menolongku~" Sasuke-lah harapan terakhir Naruto, ia berdo'a semoga harapanya kali ini tidak pupus seperti yang sudah-sudah

####

"Kau yakin otouto?" tanya Itachi pada adiknya yang kini tengah mengamati sebuah rumah yang diyakini sebagai tempat persembunyian Sakura.

"Ya, aniki. Tidak ada yang lain, pasti 'putri norak' itu pelakunya! Akan kuhabisi dia sekarang juga" kata Sasuke

"Jangan gegabah Sasuke, bisa berbahaya, kau tidak tau seperti apa Haruno Sakura yang sebenarnya. Kita susun rencana dulu" kata Itachi

"Sasuke… apa kau akan menolongku~"

DEG

"Tidak bisa aniki, aku harus menyelamatkan Naruto sekarang juga" kata Sasuke dan melesat meninggalkan anikinya, perasaannya tidak enak. Sasuke seperti mendengar suara Naruto yang berharap padanya. Oleh karena itulah ia tak bisa lagi menunggu walau hanya untuk sebentar saja. Ia takut sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada angelnya itu.

"Tunggulah Naru~" batinya

**TBC**

**Yak sampe disini dulu, maaf kependekan lagi, lagi dan lagi, lagi don't forget… review please^^**

**Balesan Review: **

**Rin Miharu-Uzu: **rencana Saku udah pada tau kan…. makasi dah review^^

**Ciel-Kky30: **ni udah lanjuuutttt…. makasi dah review^^

**Yuki amino: **iya alurnya emang cepat ma loncat…. Tapi… makasi dah review^^

**Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz: **si eyang kakung emang di jamin Happy di sono. makasi dah review^^

**Rachan: **ho-oh Naru tuh… si Shika tuh emang tegaan… pi apa boleh buat demi Kiba juga…. makasi dah review^^

**Majiko harada:** maaf emang pendek… Ren kehabisan inspirasi… hehe… makasi dah review^^

** .Micha007:** haha lemonan GaaNaru? Tidaaakkk! Jangaaan… kasihan si Teme ntar merana… yang dilakukan ma Saku udah tau kan… makasi dah review^^


	11. Chapter 11

"Tidak bisa aniki, aku harus menyelamatkan Naruto sekarang juga"

"Tunggulah Naru~" batinya

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Abal, gaje, AU, typo merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, loncat-loncat de el el**

**Happy reading minna \^0^/**

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke yang tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto-nya yang saat ini jelas-jelas dalam keadaan bahaya berusaha menyelinap kedalam rumah angker yang menjadi tempat persembunyian sang putri, Sakura. Tentu saja tidak mudah untuk menyelinap kesana berhubung Sakura mengerahkan banyak pengawal untuk menjaga tempat tersebut. Tapi hal itu tampaknya tidak mempersulit sang pangeran apalagi dengan bantuan anikinya hal itu tersebut menjadi sangatlah mudah.

Sementara itu di ruangan penjara bawah tanah, ketiga sosok yang menjadi penghuni baru tempat tersebut masih saja diliputi keheningan. Shikamaru benar-benar menyesal mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Sakura padanya, ia memang termasuk dalam kategori jenius tapi kalau sudah menyangkut masalah Kiba, sang pujaan hati, kejeniusannya menguap entah kemana. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena secara tidak langsung ia juga telah menyakiti sang pujaan hati karena perbuatannya tersebut serta dia dan Kiba akan kehilangan kepercayaan Naruto lagi karena hal ini.

Lagi? Ya dulu Shikamaru dan Kiba juga pernah melakukan hal seperti ini ketika mereka masih di Sekolah Dasar, menghilangkan kepercayaan yang sudah diberikan Naruto, mengorbankan teman demi keselamatan diri sendiri. Karma telah mendatanginya.

'Flashback'

"A-apa yang kalian inginkan" tanya Kiba dan Naruto pada tiga orang preman SMP yang menghadang mereka ketika pulang dari sekolah.

"Tidak banyak kok, serahkan semua uang yang kalian punya, baru kalian bisa pulang" kata preman-preman tersebut. (gaya malaknya basi tuh)

"Ka-kami tidak pu-punya…"

"Jangan bohong!" potong salah seorang preman

"Ka-kami tidak bo-bohong" kata Kiba yang mulai terisak

"Ka-li-an…" kesal preman tersebut sambil mendekat kearah Naruto dan Kiba

DUAK!

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah balok kayu melayang mengenai kepala Preman tersebut dan membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit berdarah. Kontan saja kedua teman preman tersebut menghampiri sang korban pelemparan.

"Kiba, Naruto lari!" teriak sebuah suara yang ternyata suara Shikamaru.

"Hei jangan lari kalian!" teriak preman-preman tersebut dan mulai mengejar Shika, Kiba dan Naru.

Bruk!

Tanpa di duga Naruto yang sedang melarikan diri tersandung dan terjermbab ke tanah

"Aduh…" rintihnya sambil mencoba menahan sakit dan bangkit dari jatuhnya

GREP!

"LEPAS!" teriak Naruto

"Naru!" teriak Kiba yang melihat kalau kini sahabatnya berhasil tertangkap oleh kawanan preman yang tengah mengejar mereka

Kiba berbalik, bermaksud untuk menyelamatkan Naruto tapi niatnya terhenti oleh tangan Shikamaru yang mencegahnya.

"Lari Kiba, kita bisa tertangkap!" kata Shikamaru

"Ta-tapi Na-naruto…" Kata Kiba

"Biarkan saja, yang penting kita selamat, aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu!" kata Shikamaru lagi dan langsung menyeret Kiba menjauh, berlari menyelamatkan diri mereka tanpa peduli pada apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, sahabat mereka.

'Flashback end'

Naruto tau, Shikamaru berbuat seperti itu demi Kiba yang dicintainya, tapi dia 'sahabat' mereka, kan? Kenapa mereka tega pada sahabat mereka sendiri? Naruto benar-benar kecewa mengetahui bahwa dirinya tidak dianggap sama sekali oleh orang yang menyebut diri mereka sahabatnya.

"Sa-su-ke~" gumam Naruto pelan hingga tak terdengar oleh Shikamaru maupun Kiba, hanya Sasuke yang diharapkannya saat ini, yah walaupun itu hanya harapan kosong pikirnya.

"NARUTO" ucap suara baritone yang tak asing lagi di telinga Naruto, suara Sasuke

Entah bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat ini. Air matanya tak dapat ditahan lagi begitu mendapati Sasuke saat ini tengah berada di depan sel yang didiaminya. Ada perasaan bahagia sekaligus haru karena masih ada yang peduli padanya, ia merasa benar-benar ada yang melindunginya. Sasuke ya, kini Sasuke datang untuk menolongnya.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Naru" kata Sasuke

Sasuke sedikit terkejut begitu mendapati Shikamaru dan Kiba juga berada dalam sel tersebut. Amarahnya langsung tersulut tapi hal itu di kesampingkannya untuk saat ini. Ini bukan saat yang tepat pikirnya. Sepertinya ia akan menghajar dua makhluk yang mencelakai angelnya itu di lain kesempatan.

Segera Sasuke menendang sel tersebut hingga hancur, itu bukan hal yang sulit untuknya dan langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan memeluknya, sementara Itachi masih disibukkan dengan anak buah Sakura yang masih berdatangan untuk menghentiikan aksi mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan Dobe?" tanya Sasuke

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto yang ada hanya Naruto yang makin mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Aniki dia tidak apa-apa, ayo pergi" kata Sasuke pada Itachi

"Syukurlah, ayo" Kata Itachi

DHUAR!

Dinding yang ada di depan sel tersebut tiba-tiba hancur dan menampakkan wujud Sakura yang tengah menahan emosi.

"Apa-apaan ini!" maki Sakura begitu melihat tempat persembunyiannya berhasil diterobos oleh Sasuke apa lagi saat ini ia mendapati sang pangeran tunangannya tengah memeluk pemuda yang diculiknya tadi.

"Hn, norak, ku ambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku" sapa Sasuke disertai cemooh

"No-Norak?! Kau… SHANNAROO!" teriak Sakura sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yang menyebabkan separuh ruangan bawah tanah tersebut porak poranda dibuatnya.

Bagi Sasuke menghindar dari serangan Sakura adalah hal yang mudah, tapi ia tidak jamin akan baik-baik saja jika sampai terkena serangan tersebut, 'wanita yang menggerikan' batin semua yang berada disana. Segera saja Sasuke mengeluarkan Sayap hitam nan kokoh kebanggaannya dan terbang meninggalkan tempat tersebut, tentu saja sambil menggendong sang angel dengan bridal style.

"Ini peringatan terakhir dariku Sakura, kalau kau masih mau hidup jauhi Naruto-ku" ancam Sasuke yang membuat wajah Sakura dan Naruto merah padam dan tentu saja dengan alasan yang berbeda. Sakura memerah karena marah, sedangkan Naruto memerah karena malu akan perkataan Sasuke.

"Camkan itu baik-baik" lanjut Sasuke dengan mata merah ala Uchiha-nya dan tentu saja sekeras dan sekuat apapun Sakura tetap saja mata itu membuatnya bergetar ketakutan apalagi hawa intimidasi yang dikeluarkan Sasuke, benar-benar menyeramkan. (ya iyalah ceritanya kan iblis)

Sasuke mulai mengepakkan sayapnya diikuti Itachi yang sedari tadi berada di samping sang adik, mengikutinya dari belakang untuk mengantisipasi serangan tak terduga yang bisa membahayakan adik tersayangnya tersebut.

Sementara Shikamaru dan Kiba memanfaatkan waktu tersebut untuk kabur dari tempat tersebut, tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi. (kapok, mungkin(?))

"Sa-sasu…" kata Naruto dengan ekspresi yang bercampur aduk antara, senang, heran, malu, takut dan sebagainya.

"Sepertinya kau harus mengeluarkan banyak kata untuk menjelaskan semua ini padanya otouto" kata Itachi

"Hn" tanggap Sasuke atas perkataan aniki-nya tersebut

"Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu, berhati-hatilah" kata Itachi dan melesat memasuki portal menuju dunia mereka, Dunia Bawah yang membuat Naruto makin cengo.

Sementara itu Sakura

"**SIAL**" rutuk Sakura mengutuk kelengahannya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Sasuke bertindak secepat itu.

"**AKAN KUBUNUH PEMUDA PIRANG ITU!"** murkanya.

"Kalau begitu, kaulah yang akan kuhabisi lebih dulu" ucap sebuah suara

"Ka-kau…."

"Long time no see, Sakura"

"Ga- gaara" kaget Sakura.

Di kediaman Uzumaki

"Do-dobe, apa kau marah mengetahui aku telah membohongimu tentang jati diriku yang sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke. Ia sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto dari se-jam yang lalu.

"…." tetap tak ada tanggapan dari Naruto

"Jawab aku Naru, kalau kau tidak suka aku akan pergi" lagi Sasuke berkata karena tak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

Ia benar-benar putus asa, apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya agar Naruto mau menanggapi apa yang dikatakannya

Sasuke mulai berdiri, ia menyerah, tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya.

GREB

Sasuke dikagetkan oleh Naruto yang memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak masalah kau itu apa dan siapa, Suke. Asal kau mau berada disisiku sudah cukup, itu lebih dari cukup" kata Naruto di iringi butiran bening yang mengalir dari kedua sapphire-nya.

Rasa bahagia yang tak terkira kini menyapa Sasuke begitu mendengar kata-kata Naruto barusan. Perlahan dia berbalik menghadap Naruto dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. Diusapnya pipi kenyal Naruto yang telah basah oleh air mata, dikecupnya mata itu berharap sang terkasih dapat berhenti mengeluarkan butiran bening tersebut.

"Apa benar aku boleh ada disisimu Naru?" tanya sasuke lembut

"Hm" jawab Naruto disertai anggukan

Tanpa banyak kata langsung saj sasuke membawa bibir menggoda milik Naruto ke dalam sebuah ciuman lembut, ia ingin menunjukkan pada malaikat pirangnya ini bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai si pirang dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Ciuman lembut tersebut berubah menjadi lumatan lumatan kecil yangkemudian berangsur menjadi ciuman panas penuh nafsu.

"Ngh… Su-ke~" erang Naruto di sela ciuman tersebut

Sasuke terus saja melumat bibir tersebut, ia benar-benar menginginkan Naruto saat ini, apalagi kalu diingat-ingat acara indahnya yang sebelumnya terganggu oleh kedatangan si rusa tak tahu diri itu, pikirnya.

"Su-keh.." erang Naruto sambil sedikit mendorong dada Sasuke untuk mengakhiri ciuman tersebut, ia benar-benar butuh Oksigen saat ini.

Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya dari bibir Naruto, di pandangnya Naruto yang saat ini wajahnya tengah memerah dan tubuh yang sedikit basah oleh keringat, belum lagi mata sayunya yang semakin mengerogoti iman Sasuke.

"Love you, Naru" ucap Sasuke dan mulai menciumi bibir lembut Naruto lagi.

Perlahan ciuman itu turun ke leher jenjang naruto, Sasuke meninggalkan banyak kiss mark disana, ia ingin semua orang tau bahwa Naruto adalah kain yang menutupi tubuh Naruto satu per satu hingga Naruto polos di buatnya tanpa sehelai benangpun yang melekat disana.

"Shh… 'Suke~"

Sasuke mulai berpindah ke dada Naruto begitu melihat nipples Naruto yang sudah mengeras, dipelintirnya salah satu tonjolan yang ada disana sedangkan yang sebelah lagi dimanjanya dengan lidahnya.

"Hngh… sash..shukkeh.."racau Naruto yang semakin terlena oleh permainan Sasuke

Dari nipples jilatan-jilatan Sasuke terus turun hingga pusar Naruto dan saat ini jilatan itu telah sampai di benta kepunyaan naruto yang sudah setengah berdiri,

Dengan penuh nafsu Sasuke mengulum 'milik' Naruto hingga naruto terus saja melantunkan suara-suara yang semakin membakar gairahnya.

"Le-lebih… ce…path" kata Naruto sambil mendesah

Tak perlu diminta untuk yang kedua kalinya langsung saja Sasuke mempercepat kerja mulutnya pada 'milik' Naruto tersebut, dihisap, di renas dan sesekali digigitnya benda tersebut hingga Naruto memekik kenikmatan dibuatnya hingga akhirnya klimaks pun menghampiri Naruto dan dengan rakusnya Sasuke melan semua cairan naruto tersebut tanpa jijik sedikitpun.

Dibiarkannya Naruto menikmati masa-masa setelah klimaks pertamanya dan kesempatan itu di ambil Sasuke untuk melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya hingga keadaannya saat ini sama polosnya dengan Naruto.

"Akh…"jerit Naruto menahan Sakit begitu merasakan ada benda asing yang memasuki rectumnya.

"Tahan sebentar Dobe" kata Sasuke menenangkan Naruto. direndahkannya tu

Buhnya untuk mengecup bibir Naruto dan memasukkan jari kedua dan ketiganya menyusul jarinya yang pertama tadi.

"Te-Temeh… sa-sakit…" erang Naruto terlihat butiran-butiran bening mulai menggenangi matanya.

"Shh.. tahan sebentar Dobe, aku harus mempersiapkanmu dulu" bisik Sasuke lembut sambil menggerakkan jari-jarinya di liang sempit Naruto.

"AHH.."

'Ketemu' tampak seringai mulai terukir di wajah Sasuke begitu berhasil menemukan Sweet spot naruto

"Kau siap?" tnaya Sasuke yang mendapat anggukan dari Naruto

Sasuke langsung mengangkat kaki naruto dan meletakkannya di pundaknya dan memposisikan 'miliknya' tepat di depan liang Naruto. Didorongnya perlahan agar miliknya tertanam sempurna tanpa harus menyakiti sang terkasih.

Setelah semua 'miliknya' tertanam sempurnya Sasuke membiarkan rectum Naruto agar terbiasa dengan keberadaannya di dalam sana.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari naruto langsung saja sasuke mulai 'memompa' Naruto

"Angghh! Ah! Hhn…" desah Naruto seakan memberirama pada setiap pompaan Sasuke terhadap dirinya

"Shhh… kau benar-benar sempit Dobe…" ucap Sasuke sambil terus mempercepat pompaanya terhadap naruto

"NGH! AHH, ha-ah hnn akh.." desahan Naruto semakin menjadi

" Sa-sau a-aku.." ucap Naruto ketika dirasanya hasratnya semakin memuncak

"A-Aku juga Dobe, se-sebentar lagi hh.." kata Sasuke

"AKHHH" pekik Naruto ketika hasratnya menyembur keluar membasahi perut Sasuke di susul Sasuke yang melepaskan hasratnya di dalam Naruto.

"Hhh I love you Dobe" bisik sasuke sambil mengeluarkan 'miliknya' di dalam Naruto dan mengambil posisi tidur di sebelah sang malaikat

"Love you too, Teme" ucap Naruto

**TBC**

**Ne, minna~ sampai disini dulu ya…maaf kalau cerita gaje ini kurang memuaskan tapi…mind to review ^^**

**Balesan Review:**

**Chibi Chubi Diamond Gold Fujo : **ini udah update mudah2an suka Makasi dah review ya…

**Kutoka Mekuto: **hehe Makasi dah review ya…

**Ichigo 'momo' Citrusz:** yosh… Makasi dah review ya…

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: **ayo bakar Sakura… gimana? Lemonannya udah kan? Makasi dah review ya…

**Khukhukhukhudattebayo: **Musuhnya Nambah Gaa atu lagi… Makasi dah review ya…

**Rin Miharu-Uzu: **Ini udah dipanjangin dikit… mudah2an suka, Makasi dah review ya…

**Devilojoshi: **haha terkabul tuh… gaa emang mo join ma saku tapi jagan sampe rape naru… ntar author di tabok sasu T.T Makasi dah review ya…

**Silent Soul: **maafkanlah Author yang hanya bisa buat cerita yang pendek ini…. Makasi dah review ya…


	12. Chapter 12

Dunia Bawah

"Jadi kau gagal Sakura?" tanya Fugaku pada calon menantunya

"Tenang saja paman, aku masih punya rencana yang pasti akan berhasil" kata Sakura

"Sekali lagi, ingat, kau hanya kuberi satu satu kesempatan lagi" Fugaku memperingatkan

"Ba-baik" jawab Sakura tergagap karena sedikit ketakutan oleh hawa yang dikeluarkan calon mertuanya. Kalau rencana kali ini gagal, pupus sudah harapannya untuk jadi istri Sasuke. itu tidak bisa di biarkan pikirnya.

Sakura pun membungkuk memberi hormat dan segera meninggalkan istana raja Uchiha tersebut. Ia benar harus mengerahkan semua yang dimilikinya supaya tidak gagal dalam kesempatan terakhirnya.

"Keluar dari persembunyianmu, Itachi!" kata Fugaku tiba-tiba

"Humph… kau memang hebat tou-sama" kata Itachi setelah membuka kekai yang membuatnya tak terlihat

"Apa maumu?" tanya Fugaku yang mersakan gelagat tidak baik dari putra sulungnya tersebut

"Tidak banyak" kata Itachi santai

"Katakan saja, aku tahu selama ini kau selalu membantu anak tidak berguna itukan?!" kata Fugaku dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi

"Huh, tidak berguna, ya? Jadi kalau dia tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan tou-san dia jadi anak yang tidak berguna?"tanya Itachi

"Dengar! Walaupun kau ayah kami, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu selama itu menyakiti saudaraku!"lanjutnya kali ini denga sharingan aktif di matanya serta hawa intimidasi yang kuat.

"Omong besar, memangnya kau bisa apa?" tanya Fugaku meremehkan

"Kau menantangku orang tua, lihat dan tunggu!" kata Itachidang langsung pergi dari tempat itu. sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Sasuke selalu bersikap kurang ajar pada ayah mereka, dia memang pantas dibegitukan, pikir Itachi yang juga ikut-ikutan durhaka kaya' Sasuke.

"Danzo" panggil Fugaku pada salah satu pengikutnya

"Ya" ucap seorang paruh baya yang memakai perban disebelah matanya.

"Jalankan rencana itu sekarang!" perintah fugaku

"Baik yang mulia" kata Danzo dan menghilang dari sana (wuih ajib bisa ilang…)

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Abal, gaje, AU, typo merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, loncat-loncat de el el**

**Happy reading minna \^0^/**

'**FALLING'**

"Pagi Dobe…" sapa seorang pemuda raven dengan style pantat ayam aka Sasuke pada sang terkasih, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto yang baru saja terbangun langsung kaget begitu mendapati Sasuke berada di sebelahnya tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya. Reflek Naruto yang melihat hal itu menendang Sasuke keras hingga Sasuke jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"A-apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku Teme!" terik Naruto yang langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut begitu mendapati kondisinya sama dengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Yang benar itu apa yang telah kita lakukan Do-be-chan" bisik Sasuke seduktif

Muka Naruto memerah begitu mendengar kata-kata sasuke

"MESUM!" teriak Naruto dan langsung berlari ke dalam kamar mandi

"Ne, Dobe buka pintunya, ayo mandi-sama-sama" Kata Sasuke sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi

"TIDAK! Aku tidak mau!" teriak Naruto dari dalam

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat Naruto tidak lagi mendengar sura Sasuke

"Aman" lirihnya

"Aman dari apa?" tanya sebuah suara baritone yang membuat wajah Naruto pucat seketika

"Ka-kau…"

"Kau tidak lupa aku ini apa kan?" potong sasuke disertai seringai mesum andalannya

"Gyaaa… Teme.. tidak jangan sentuh…" teriak Naruto (poor Naru)

^-^;

"Ini semua salahmu Teme!" kata naruto yang sedari tadi terus saja memegangi bokongnya yang terasa sakit. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai senang melihat Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Teme!" pekik Naruto ketika dirasanya sebuah benda kenyal mendarat sekilas di bibirnya

"I love you" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba yang pastinya membuat wajah Naru semakin gosong saja

"Ka-kau…"

"Katakan Dobe, apa benar kau tidak takut padaku yang bukan manusia ini?" tanya Sasuke lirih

"Aku mencintaimu teme, siapapun kau" kata Naruto yang melai medekati wajah Sasuke dan menciumnya lembut

Ciuman lembut tersebut perlahan menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang semakin lama semakin panas

"Mmhghh.. Te-temeh…" desah Naruto di sela ciuman mereka

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketokan pada pintu mengganggu kegiatan kedua insan tersebut.

"Te-teme…ah… ada yang datang..ngh.." kata Naruto yang berusaha menghentikan Sasuke

"Tidak usah biarkan saja" tanggap Sasuke datar, siapa yang mengganggu moment berharganya sih, batin Sasuke kesal

TOK TOK TOK

Lagi pintu itu di ketuk

Tak punya pilihan lain, dengan sekuat tenaga yang dia punya Naruto sukses menendang Sasuke(lagi)dan membuatnya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari atas sofa dimana mereka duduki

"iya… tunggu sebentar…" kata Naruto yang sedang merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan karena ulah Sasuke

CKLEK

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dan seketika tubuhnya menegang begitu malihat siapa yang datang

"Ka-kalian…" gagap Naruto begitu melihat Shikamaru Dan Kiba saat ini berada di depannya.

"Na-naru.."

"Pulanglah!" potong Naruto atas perkataan Kiba tadi

"Ta-tapi Naru…" kata Kiba

"PERGI!" teriak Naruto

BLAM

Dengan segera ditutupnya pintu itu, entah kenapa begitu melihat kedua orang yang pernah menyandang gelar 'sahabatnya' itu membuat kenangan menakutkan yang dialaminya bagai terputar bagai sebuah kaset di pikirannya. Ia tak bisa lagi mempercayai siapapun kecuali Sasuke dan Iruka-sensei, tapi saat ini Iruka-sensei sedang tidak ada karena pergi melanjutkan kuliahnya keluar negri.

"Naru…" kata Kiba miris melihat perlakuan Naruto pada mereka. Memang kalau dipikir-pikir mereka pantas menerimanya, tapi apakah tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuknya dan Shikamaru?

"Sudahlah Kiba, kita coba lain waktu saja" kata Shikamaru yang berusaha menghibur kekasih hatinya tersebut.

"Sepertinya itu sia-sia" kata Sasuke yang muncul entah dari mana

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru tidak suka

"Kalian benar-benar tebal muka ya, berani sekali datang kesini setelah menyakitinya" jawab Sasuke enteng

"I-Itu…" Kiba tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu ada benarnya.

"Lebih baik kalian hentikan saja" saran Sasuke

"Itu urusan kami, dan kami ini Sahabatnya!" kata Shikamaru dengan nada yang meninggi, jelas tersirat kemarahan disana

"Sahabat? Setelah semua yang kau lakukan kau masih bisa bilang begitu?" sinis Sasuke

"Memalukan" lanjutnya

"Kau!" kata Shikamaru yang mulai kesusahan menahan amarahnya

Dengan cueknya Sasuke berjalan melewati kedua orang itu dan kembali memasuki kediaman Uzumaki tersebut. Ia yakin saat ini Dobe-nya pasti sedang menangis, tapi tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti

"Ini peringatan untuk kalian, menyakitinya sekali lagi berarti MATI" kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada Shikamaru dan Kiba tapi sangat Terasa hawa intimidasi yang dikeluarkannya sehingga membuat kedua orang tersebut gemetaran. Dan Sasuke pun menghilang di balik pintu tersebut

"Ba-bagaimana ini Shika…" isak Kiba

"Sssttt tenang saja kita coba lagi lain kali, sekarang kita pulang dulu" kata Shikamaru

'apa benar sudah tidak ada maaf untuk kami Naru' batin Shikamaru

**TBC**

**Replies from review: **

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: **baku hantam?Ada, pi blom saatnya, tunggu aja ya… makasi dah review^^

**Khukhukhukhudattebayo: **Gaara emang berani ma Sakura secara dulu ada ehem ehem juga, makasi dah review^^

**Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz: **Neji lagi pergi mengembara jadi ga muncul dulu, buat sementara biar Gaara rebutan Naru ma Suke dulu sampe Nejinya pulang hahaha makasi dah review^^

**Yuki amano: **hubungan GaaNaru yang dulu ya, kalo dibilang hampir pacaran gitu pi ga jadi. Trus Gaara itu RAHASIA hahaha… makasi dah review^^

**Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy: **tenang Gaara emang mo ngerebut Naru… makasi dah review^^

**Devilojoshi: **lemonan GaaNaru ya…. Gimana ya…. (Sasu: awas lo thor, kalo kejadian gw jadiin umpan hiu lo di laut* hiiii)… makasi dah review^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Balesan review:**

**Ichiga 'Momo' Citrusz:** Firasat buruk terkabulkan… khehehe Makasi Udah Review^^

**Wkyjtaoris ALL:** Makasi Udah Review^^

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: **karena iblis-lah jadi seenaknya bisa mes-mes-an ma Naru.. khekhekhe Makasi Udah Review^^

**Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy:** ini udah update moga-moga suka, Makasi Udah Review^^

** :** ini udah lanjut… Makasi Udah Review^^

**Devilojoshi:** udah lanjut, Makasi Udah Review^^

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel:** SasuNaru nikah… gimana ya… maunya sih Sakura cepat-cepat dikebumikan tapi ntar Gaa gad a yang nemenin, Makasi Udah Review^^

**Tikus FFN: **makasih banget udah mau baca, yang seperti yang dibilang sampah emang sampah kok, tapi kok sampah di baca juga, lain kali review lagi ya….^^

**Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka:** Shika ma Kiba bagusnya dimaafin gak ya…. Mikotonya udah tentram di dunia antah berantah haha, Makasi Udah Review^^.

**Rin Miharu-uzu:** ini udah di panjangin (mungkin), Makasi Udah Review^^

** .Micha007:** Makasi Udah Review^^

**Nasusay: **Makasi Udah Review^^ ini udah dipanjangin dikit hehe..

**MoodMaker: **Gaara masih ma Saku, Shika ma Kiba gimana ya…. Hehe Makasi Udah Review^^

.

"Ini peringatan untuk kalian, menyakitinya sekali lagi berarti MATI"

"Ba-bagaimana ini Shika…"

"Sssttt tenang saja kita coba lagi lain kali, sekarang kita pulang dulu"

'Apa benar sudah tidak ada maaf untuk kami Naru'

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Abal, gaje, AU, typo merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, loncat-loncat de el el**

**Happy reading minna \^0^/**

'**FALLING'**

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasanya namun tidak bagi seorang pemuda dengan surai kuning dan kulit tan eksotisnya atau Naruto tengah berjalan bersama sang kekasih aka Sasuke menuju sekolah mereka. Kemurungan masih saja menghiasi wajah manis dengan tiga goresan di kanan-kiri pipi tembemnya tersebut layaknya kumis kucing membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

"Hentikan wajah jelekmu itu Dobe, aku tidak suka melihatnya" kata Sasuke, padahal ia sangat senang melihat wajah Naruto yang seperti itu

'manis' batinnya.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari sang objek yang diajaknya bicara.

"Kau mendengarku?" tanya Sasuke

"Ne, Suke… haruskah aku memaafkan Shika dan Kiba?" tanya Naruto padda Sasuke

"Kenapa bertanya padaku?" tanya Sasuke balik

"Sudah jawab saja!" kata Naruto sedikit kesal. Tumben-tumbennya Sasuke berbicara berbelit-belit seperti itu. Bukankah Sasuke itu manusia eh bukan tapi makhluk pelit kata.

"Hn, terserah kau saja" Kata Sasuke

"Bertanya padamu tidak ada gunanya, Teme" kata Naruto kesal. Jawaban Sasuke tidaklah salah hanya saja Naruto masih harus memikirkan masalah ini baik-baik. Ia tidak ingin di khianati lagi.

TENG TENG TENG

"Gawat kita telat Teme! Bagaimana ini?!" panik Naruto yang tak ingin mendapat hukuman karena terlambat.

"Hn" tanggap Sasuke akan kepanikan Naruto tersebut, ini bukan masalah besar baginya.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kita ada disini Teme?" Tanya Naruto yang keheranan melihat dirinya dan Sasuke saat ini berada di depan pintu kelas mereka.

"Kau tidak lupa siapa aku kan?" kata Sasuke yang langsung berjalan memasuki kelas tersebut. Sementara Naruto masih saja terbengong-bengong dengan yang sudah terjadi

'Bagaimana aku bisa lupa hal itu sih, bodoh, tahu begitu mending tidak usah jalan kesekolah saja' batinnya

"Ohayou minna~ pagi…"sapa Naruto pada teman-temannya

"Na-Naru… bisa kita bicara sebantar?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan surai coklat, Kiba.

"…"

"Kumohon Naru…" kata Kiba

"Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi" ketus Naruto dan berlalu dari hadapan Kiba begitu saja.

Shikamaru yang sejak tadi berada di sebelah kiba hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah, ini semua memang pantas mereka terima atas apa yang sudah mereka perbuat pada Naruto, pikirnya.

.

.

"Kenapa masih berat rasanya untuk memaafkan mereka?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

Saat ini Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tengah duduk sendirian di bawah sebuah pohon yang ada di taman belakang sekolahnya. Ia berada disini karena menurutnya ini tempat yang paling bagus untuk menghindari Shikamaru dan Kiba yang terus saja mengekorinya dari pagi tadi.

"Hah si Teme itu ada dimana sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba hilang pas bel istirahat berbunyi…"gumam Naruto. Ia sedikit kesal ditinggal seperti itu tapi sebenarnya sih Naruto hanya merasa kesepian. Padahal dulu ada Shikamaru dan kiba yang selalu menemaninya, ya, bagaimanapun kedua orang itu sudah mau menemaninya selama ini walau penghianatan selalu menjadi akhirnya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari seseorang tengah mengamatinya dari atas pohon tempatnya bersandar tersebut.

"Lakukan sekarang!" perintah orang tersebut dan muncullah tiga orang prajurit yang sepertinya dari dunia bawah yang saat ini tengah mengepung Naruto

"Si-siapa kalian!" kaget Naruto begitu tahu dirinya sudah dikelilingi tiga sosok yang tidak jelas.

"Jadi kau mahluk rendah yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan di istana, hah?" tanya sesosok pria paruh baya yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana.

"Mak-maksudmu a-apa?!" tanya Naruto

"Humph berlagak bodoh, **TANGKAP DIA!"** perintahnya pada tiga sosok yang mengelilingi Naruto

"Lepaskan!" Naruto berusaha berontak tapi tiga lawan satu? Benar-benar tidak seimbang, apalagi Naruto bukan manusia dengan kekuatan layaknya spiderman ataupun man-man yang lainnya.

"Ayo" ucap pria paruh baya tersebut dan segera menghilang dari sana termasuk ketiga prajurit tersebut beserta Naruto.

"NARUTO"

Di atap sekolah

"Kau pasti bercanda kan aniki?" tanya Sasuke yang ternyata tengah berada di atap sekolah bersama sang kakak

"Tidak otouto, aku yakin pasti sebentar lagi orang tua itu akan turun tangan" kata Itachi

"Dasar tua bangka! Kalau memang ingin mengikat hubungan dengan Haruno itu kenapa tidak dia saja yang menikahi cewek norak itu!" kesal Sasuke

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan aniki?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia sangat khawatir terjdi sesuatu yang buruk pada Naruto. Kejadian yang kemarin saja sudah benar-benar berat baginya, dan sekarang apalagi.

"Itu sedang kupikirkan, apa…"

**BRAK!**

Perkataan Itachi terputus akan pintu atap yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka dengan keras dan menampakkan Sosok Shikamaru dan Kiba yang terlihat kehabisan nafas, seperti berlari berkilo-kilo.

"Na-Naruto…" kata Kiba di sela-sela pengambilan nafasnya

"Naruto diculik orang-orang aneh" kata Shikamaru berusaha mengatakan apa yang ingin disampaikan Kiba pada Sasuke

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke

'**Flashback'**

"Kau yakin Kiba?" tanya Shikamaru yang sedari sibuk ikut membuntuti Naruto bersama Kiba

"Tentu saja, lagipula aku merasakan firasat buruk, entah kenapa?" jawab Kiba

"Hah~ mendokusei"

"Humph berlagak bodoh, **TANGKAP DIA!"** perintah seorang pria paruh baya pada tiga sosok yang mengelilingi Naruto

"Lepaskan!" Naruto berusaha berontak tapi tiga lawan satu? Benar-benar tidak seimbang.

"Ayo" ucap pria paruh baya tersebut dan segera menghilang dari sana termasuk ketiga prajurit tersebut beserta Naruto.

"NARUTO!" teriak kiba ketika melihat Naruto menghilang di hadapannya

"Shi-shika… bagaimana ini… a-apa yang harus ki-kita lakukan…"

"Sasuke! ya, ayo kita cari Sasuke" usul Shikamaru dan mulai berlari bersama Kiba. Sepertinya otak jenius Shikamaru bisa sedikit diandalkan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

'**Flashback end'**

"Otouto!" kata Itachi

"Orang tua itu… **AKAN KUBUNUH DIA!**" Geram Sasuke murka dan langsung mengeluarkan sepasang sayap hitam miliknya, bersiap untuk terbang dan menyelamatkan sang pujaan hati.

GREP

"**LEPAS!"** kata Sasuke dingin dan matanya tiba-tiba berubah merah dengan tiga koma yang berputar.

"Kami ikut" Ucap Shikamaru disertai anggukan dari Kiba

"Hmph, Buat apa? Ingin mati konyol heh?" sinis Sasuke

"Kami juga ingin menyelamatkan sahabat kami Uchiha! Kami ingin menebus semua kesalahan kami padanya! Apa itu tidak boleh?!" teriak Kiba

"Cih, terserah" ucap Sasuke dan langsung terbang meningaalkan atap tersebut

"Kalian pegang tanganku, kita berangkat" kata Itachi, dan dalam sekejap atap tersebut menjadi sepi.

Oh, ternyata tidak rupanya di atap masih ada dua orang yang sedari tadi mencuri dengar tentang apa yang terjadi, Sakura dan Gaara.

"Apa-apaan ini! Bukankah orang tua itu memberikanku satu kesempatan lagi?!" geram Sakura

"Itu kita pikirkan nanti, ayo!" ucap Gaara dan mulai membuka portal ke dunia bawah, memasukinya dan lenyap. Sekarang atap tersebut benar-benar sepi.

Dunia Bawah

"Yang mulia, hamba sudah membawa pemuda tersebut" lapor Danzo begitu ia samapi di istana

"Bawa dia kesini, kehadapanku!" perintah Fugaku

"Baik yang mulia, Bawa dia masuk" lanjut Danzo

Terlihatlah seorang pemuda pirang aka Naruto tengah diseret dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri ke hadapan sang raja Dunia Bawah, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Jadi hanya demi sampah seperti ini Sasuke berani menentangku?" kata Fugaku dengan dingin

"Kurung dia!" perintah Fugaku yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh bawahannya tersebut.

Sementara itu…

"Berhenti otouto!" kata Itachi pada sang adik saat berada di dekat istana

"Kita harus cepat aniki! Aku tidak ingin orang tua itu berbuat sesuatu yang akan menyakiti Naruto-ku" kata Sasuke dan bersiap untuk menerobos ke istana.

"Kita harus punya rencana, otouto, saat ini lawan kita bukanlah Haruno atau Sabaku itu saja seperti saat itu, saat ini kita melawan raja dunia ini Sasuke, orang yang paling kuat dan berkuasa, aku tidak mau kau mati konyol sebelum bertemu Naru-chan" jelas Itachi

"Kau benar aniki, tapi maaf… aku tidak bisa" kata Sasuke yang langsung melesat ke dalam istana

"Ck, selalu begini" rutuk Itachi

"Lebih baik kalian berdua tidak jauh-jauh dariku. Biar lebih aman" kata Itachi pada Shikamaru dan Kiba

"Ta-tapi…"

"Menurutlah atau kalian akan mati sebelum bertemu dan minta maaf pada Naruto" tegas Itachi

"Ba-baiklah" ucap keduanya serempak

^^;

"Apa maksud semua ini paman? Bukankah kau berkata akan memberiku satu kesempatan lagi?!" protes Sakura yang saat ini sedang menghadap Fugaku bersama Gaara, ia benar-benar ingin tahu alasan orang tua yang ada di depannya ini, alasan orang tua tersebut mengingkari janjinya.

"Benarkah? aku tidak ingat pernah berkata seperti itu" jawab Fugaku dingin

"Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang dan bersiap untuk pernikahanmu!" lanjutnya

"Tapi aku masih ingin membalas pemuda pirang itu!" kata Sakura lagi

"Pulang atau pernikahan batal!" ancam Fugaku

"Ta-tapi.."

"Kau berani menentangku, Sakura?" geram Fugaku

"Cih, kau menyebalkan! yang mulia yang terhormat, kau kira aku takut padamu, hah? Aku berubah pikiran. Rencananya aku akan melenyapkanmu setelah aku menikah dengan Sasuke-kun tapi sepertinya aku harus melenyapkanmu sekarang!" kata Sakura dengan pongahnya.

"Dasar bocah ingusan" ejek Fugaku

"Danzo!" panggillnya pada anak buak kepercayaannya itu.

"Ya, yang mulia?" tanya Danzo sopan

"Singkirkan anak ini dari istanaku!" kata Fugaku

"Segera yang mulia" ucap Danzo seraya membungkuk

**CRASH**

"A-Apa ya-yang k-kau la-lakukan…"

"Heh, kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini kau pasti tahu apa yang kulakukan kan yang mulia" kata Danzo sambil menjilati darah yang melekat di pedang yang digunakannya untuk menusuk Fugaku.

"Ka-kau…"

"Danzo, apa yang kau lakukan" ucap Sakura

"Maafkan hamba yang mulia Putri, hamba tidak suka dia menghina tuan putri seperti itu, jjadi tanpa sadar hamba…" kata Danzo pada Sakura

"Ka-kalian…"

"Gomen ne, Danzo-san ada di pihakku paman, sedangkan kau? Kau sendirian… Huahahahaha sekarang Harunolah yang akan menguasai Dunia Bawah ini" kata Sakura licik disertai tawanya yang menggelegar

"Mana pemuda pirang itu" tanya Gaara yang dari tadi diam saja meliat semua yang terjadi,

"Bawa pemuda pirang itu!" perintah Danzo pada anak buahnya

"**LEPASKAN AKU!"** ronta Naruto yang masih saja diseret-seret

"Hai Naruto-kun" sapa Sakura dengan senyuman di wajahnya

"Lepaskan aku!" kata Naruto

"Kau tidak merindukanku Naru-chan?" tanya Gaara

"Ga-Gaara? Ka-kau…" gagap Naruto begitu melihat Gaara berdiri di samping Sakura

"Sesuai perjanjian Sakura, serahkan Naruto padaku, dia bagianku" kata Gaara

"Tidak secepat itu Gaara-kun" kata Sakura

"Aku masih punya urusan yang belum selesai dengannya" lanjut Sakura

**TBC**

**Gomen minna… sampai disini dulu ya… maaf fict-nya jadi makin ngaaco… gajenya minta ampun. Tapi Review ya…^^ makasi buat yang udah review jangan lupa review lagi^^**


	14. Chapter 14

"**LEPASKAN AKU!"** ronta Naruto yang masih saja diseret-seret.

"Hai Naruto-kun" sapa Sakura dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" kata Naruto.

"Kau tidak merindukanku Naru-chan?" tanya Gaara.

"Ga-Gaara? Ka-kau…." gagap Naruto begitu melihat Gaara berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Sesuai perjanjian Sakura, serahkan Naruto padaku, dia bagianku" kata Gaara.

"Tidak secepat itu Gaara-kun" kata Sakura.

"Aku masih punya urusan yang belum selesai dengannya" lanjut Sakura.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Abal, gaje, AU, typo merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, loncat-loncat de el el.**

**Happy reading minna. \^0^/**

'**FALLING'**

'**Naruto POV'**

Sasuke... ini dimana? Apakah ini adalah dunia tempatmu berasal? Di sini gelap dan sesak, aku tidak suka… akankah kau datang dan menyelamatkanku lagi seperti waktu itu? Aku takut Suke, sangat takut….

"Sesuai perjanjian, Sakura, serahkan Naruto padaku, dia bagianku." ujar Gaara pada Sakura.

"Tidak secepat itu, Gaara-kun." kata Sakura.

"Aku masih punya urusan yang belum selesai dengannya." lanjut Sakura.

Urusan? Urusan apa? Setahuku aku tidak punya urusan sedikitpun dengan perempuan berambut pink tersebut, apakah nasibku akan sama seperti paman yang mirip denganmu ini, Sasuke? Apakah dia ayahmu?.

Kumohon Sasuke… tolong aku….

'**Naruto POV end'**

"Serahkan dia sekarang, Sakura!" kata Gaara.

"Tidak secepat itu, Gaara-kun, Sasuke masih belum jadi milikku" kata Sakura.

"Kau mau melanggar perjanjian, hah?" kata Gaara dengan suara yang mulai meninggi.

"Terserah kau mau berpikir seperti apa, kalau kau terus bersikap seperti ini Gaara-kun, kau juga akan kubuat bernasib sama dengan orang tua yang ada di sana!" ancam Sakura seraya menunjuk ke arah Fugaku yang tergeletak tak bergerak di dekat singgasananya.

Mau tak mau Gaara hanya bisa diam, ia tidak ingin gagal mendapatkan Naruto kali ini. Ia harus menyusun rencana agar bisa merebut Naruto dari Sakura.

"Jangan berpikir kau bisa merebutnya dariku, Gaara, atau kau hanya akan mendapatkan mayat pemuda pirang tersebut!" ancam Sakura dengan hawa yang menyeramkan seolah bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan Gaara.

"Hm" tanggap Gaara.

'Ck, sial!' lanjtnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Sasuke saat ini telah berhasil menyusup kedalam istana, sulit memang, tapi apapun akan dilakukannya demi Naruto walaupun taruhannya nyawa sekalipun.

"Otouto, suasana di sini sedikit janggal." kata Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Apanya?" tanya Sasuke sedikit tidak peduli, karena sedari tadi hanya fokus akan rencana yang disusunnya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan Naruto hingga tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan Ayahanda, harusnya hawa sebesar itu dapat terasa di seluruh dunia bawah ini." jelas Itachi.

"Kau benar aniki, jangan-jangan orang tua itu sudah mati." kata Sasuke datar tapi masih terselip nada khawatir di sana.

"Kau jangan bicara sembarangan Sasuke, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah ayah kita, raja dunia ini! Tidak mungkin ia mati semudah itu!" kata Itachi yang sedikit tidak terima akan pernyataan Sasuke itu. Walau bagaimanapun Itachi menyanyangi ayahnya apalagi semenjak ibunya tiada hanya ayahnya dan Sasuke-lah keluarganya.

"Kenapa tidak dipastikan saja secepatnya." kata Shikamaru memberi usul, ia tidak suka berlama-lama seperti ini. Ia ingin segera bertemu dan meminta maaf pada Naruto, bukan terlibat perdebatan dua saudara yang menurutnya merepotkan itu.

"Hn, kau benar, rusa pemalas." Kata Sasuke "Ayo." ajaknya melanjutkan kembali pergerakan mereka yang sempat terhenti.

^^:

Saat ini Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru dan Kiba tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna coklat tua yang terlihat sangat megah dan kokoh, di sekeliling mereka terlihat tubuh beberapa prajurit yang tergeletak tak bergerak bersimbah darah karena tadinya berniat menghalangi pergerakan Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

**BRAK!**

Langsung saja, Sasuke menendang pintu tersebut dan dengan sukses membuat pintu tersebut hancur berkeping-keping. Shikamaru dan Kiba yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa cengo, pintu besar tersebut hancur dengan sekali tendang?! Batin mereka tidak percaya sedangkan Itachi tidak bereaksi apapun melihat hal tersebut karena apa yang dilakukan otoutonya itu adalah hal yang biasa dan sangat mudah alias tak membutuhkan banyak tenaga. (Ck ck ck kalian lupa ya, Sasu kan bukan manusia ceritanya).

Perbuatan Sasuke yang sangat tidak berperikepintuan tersebut, otomatis mengagetkan siapa saja yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Sa…"

"Ara~ Sasuke-kun." Potong Sakura dengan suara manja yang dibuat-buat.

"Cih, lepaskan dia!" kata Sasuke begitu mendapati sang kekasih tercinta dalam keadaan terikat dan dijaga oleh dua orang prajurit suruhan Sakura yang mengalungkan dua bilah pedang di leher sang kekasih dari sisi kanan dan kiri. Ia tidak suka orang yang disayanginya diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia akan membunuh orang yang berbuat seperti itu, dan orang yang beruntung kali ini adalah cewe pink yang menurut Sasuke sangat-sangat menjijikkan besertak semua pengikutnya.

"Sasuke-kun, jadi kau lebih menghawatirkan pemuda pirang ini daripada ayahmu sendiri, ya?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah Fugaku yang tergeletak tak bergerak.

"A-ayah…" guman Itachi sementara Sasuke hanya bisa terbelalak mendapati sang ayah dalam keadaan seperti itu. Walau Sasuke memang terlihat sangat tidak menyukai ayahnya, tapi dalam hatinya, Sasuke sangat menyayangi ayahnya yang egois itu, karena menurut Sasuke seorang anak tetap akan memiliki walau hanya sedikit kasih untuk orang tuanya.

"Huahahahah… lihat wajah-wajah itu. Apanya yang Uchiha?! Jangan membuatku tertawa." Sakura benar-benar bahagia mendapati perubahan ekspresi yang begitu jelas di kedua wajah sang pangeran Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir seperti itu, ayahmu itu masih hidup, yah… walaupun aku tidak begitu yakin sih, tapi aku benar-benar akan melenyapkannya kalau kau menolak menikah denganku, Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura sambil menyeringai yang ditambahkan sedikit bumbu mengancam pada Sasuke.

"A-ayah…" ucap Itachi sambil melangkah mendekati sosok sang ayah.

"Tetap diam di sana Pangeran, atau kau akan mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya!" kata Danzo sembari melempar senyum mengejek ke arah Itachi.

"Danzo… kau… Dasar penghianat!" geram Itachi.

"**KUBUNUH KAU!"** kata Itachi yang langsung mencabut pedangnya dan berlari ke arah Danzo.

"**BUNUH MEREKA!"** perintah Sakura pada semua prajurit yang ada di sana.

HEEAAAAA

TRANG

CRASH

Dengan lihainya Itachi menebas puluhan prajurit yang menghadangnya, tapi prajurit-prajurit tersebut seakan tak ada habisnya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja mulai mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang benar-benar mengerikan, kuku-kukunya memanjang dan matanya berubah merah dengan tiga koma yang berputar, Sharingan. Jurus pupil yang paling ditakuti di dunia bawah. Begitu pula Itachi yang sepertinya sudah mulai bosan menghadapi prajurit-prajurit rendahan seperti yang dihadapinya saat ini. Kedua pangeran dunia bawah ini dalam keadaan sip bertempur saat ini.

CRASH

Darah-darah berserakan diakibatkan Itachi dan Sasuke yang tak segan-segan membantai dan mencabik tubuh siapapun yang menghalangi mereka.

"Sh-shika… a-apa yang harus kita lakukan… a-aku takut…." Bisik Kiba pada Shikamaru yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibelakang sebuah pilar besar di ruangan tersebut atas suruhan Itachi.

"Ikut aku!" kata Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Kiba sembari mengendap-endap supaya tidak ketahuan.

"Shi-shika…."

"Kita akan menyelamatkan Naruto, Kiba. Kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Tetap pegang tanganku, mengerti?" kata Shikamaru pada Kiba.

"Hm, Aku tidak ingin lari lagi dan meninggalkan Naruto seperti yang sudah-sudah" jawab Kiba disertai anggukan kepalanya menandakan kalau ia mengerti dengan apa yang disampaikan Shikamaru tadi.

Amukan Uchiha bersaudara mengakibatkan tewasnya sebagian besar prajurit yang dikerahkan Sakura untuk menghalangi duo Uchiha tersebut, sedangkan sisanya melarikan diri dari sana, takut akan kengerian yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini, mereka benar-benar melihat sosok iblis sejati dari kedua pangeran mereka yang biasanya berwajah datar-datar saja.

Sakura sedikit kaget mendapati Prajurit-prajurit andalannya terkapar bersimbah darah dan ada yang berlari tunggang langgang dari tempat tersebut, tapi tidak sedikitpun ketakutan menyelimutinya. Memang 'Sharingan' adalah jurus yang paling ditakuti di dunia bawah, tapi sekarang Sakura memiliki Naruto yang bisa dia jadikan tameng untuk menghadapi jurus tersebut. Sasuke tidak mungkin menyerang Naruto, kan? Begitulah pikirnya.

"Danzo maju!" printah Sakura.

Tanpa ada perintah kedua, Danzo langsung maju dengan pedang yang berlumur darah Fugaku di tangannnya, ia merasa yakin dapat membunuh kedua pangeran yang sangat sombong menurutnya itu.

**TRANG!**

Gerakan Danzo terhenti oleh pedang Itachi.

"Kau! Akan kubunuh kau." kata Itachi sambil melunjurkan jurus-jurus pedang andalannya, ia bertekad akan membunuh orang yang berani-benraninya menghunuskan pedang pada sang ayah.

Sementara Danzo yang disibukkan oleh Itachi, Sasuke berlari ke arah Sakura. Ia benar-benar ingin menghabisi perempuan menjijikkan yang saat ini ada di depannya. Perempuan yang sudah seenaknya menyakiti semua orang yang disayanginya. Dapat dilihatnya wajah Naruto yang sangat ketakutan yang saat ini berada dibelakang Sakura.

"Gaara! Maju" perintah Sakura pada Gaara.

"…"

"Apa-apaan kau Gaara?! Kau mau aku membunuh pemuda pirang itu sekarang, hah!" bentak Sakura yang tak kunjung juga mengikuti perintahnya untuk menyerang Sasuke.

Merasa tak mempunyai banyak pilihan Gaara segera maju untuk menghadang Sasuke. Gaara yang merupakan seorang bangsawan dunia bawah tersebut ternyata bisa mengendalikan pasir tang datangnya entah dari mana. Ia menggunakan pasir-pasir tersebut untuk menyerangg Sasuke dari segala arah. Sasuke sedikit kewalahan menghindari pasir-pasir yang diarahkan Gaara padanya. Sasuke harus memikirkan cara untuk menghindari pasir-pasir Gaara yang tak henti-hentinya mengerjar dan menghantamnya.

BLAR!

Pasir-pasir Gaara berhamburan kesegala arah diakibatkan serangan Ssasuke yang beripa aliran listrik yang keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya, Chidori Nagashi.

"Boleh juga kau" kata Sasuke pada Gaara dengan seringai yang lebih tepatnya ejekan pada sang Sabaku.

"Hn, kau juga Uchiha. Jangan senang dulu karena ini belum berakhir" sinis Gaara yang merasa diremehkan oleh Sasuke.

"Oh ya, Sini, biar kuhancurkan kau beserta pasir-pasirmu itu!"

**TBC**

Yak cukup sampai disini dulu. Otak Ren hampir meledak bikin Fict yang ini, si Naru juga lom jelas nasibnya. Huft… maaf kalo ga seru… pendek lagi,paling ga bisa bikin action-actionan, tapi Review please^^.

**Balesan REVIEW:**

**Cappuccino 'Kepo: **maaf kalo pendek… hehe makasi udah review^^

**devilojoshi: **Gaara mo minta apaan ya… kalo fugaku lom mati, pi hampir mati iya khekhe… trus Shika ma Kiba mo nyelametin Naru tuh katanya…ini udah lanjut… makasi udah review^^

**Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz: **fuga-fuga lom mati lho… hehe makasi udah review^^

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: **Naruto harus menderita karena authornya yang mau( di tending Naru ma reader) setuju! Ancurin Sakura (dibakar Sakura fc) makasi udah review^^

**Vipris: **makasi udah di fav… seneng banget XD fugakunya lom mati but… makasi udah review^^

**dame dame no ko dame ku chan: **ini udah lanjut makasi udah review^^ ku-san

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan: **udah lanjut… makasi udah review^^

**bunnygirl: **udah di update, makasi udah review^^

**Kinana: **makasi udah bilang cerita gaje bin aneh ini keren (terharu) hehe seneng ada yang manggil kakak, makasi udah review^^

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel:** fuga lom mati Gunchan, sekarat doink… makasi udah review^^

** ,Micha007: **udah update, makasi udah review^^

**Kira Hanazawa: **mudah-mudahan sasu berhasil, makasi udah review^^

**wkyjtaoris ALL: **sorry baru update… makasi udah review^^

**miszshanty05: **udah lanjut… makasi udah review^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Balesan review:**

**Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz: **tul tuh kalo fuga-fuga koid siapa yang ngerestuin SasuNaru. Thanks for the review^^

**UzumakiKagari: **hehe maaf kalo kurang panjang… moga-moga aja Gaara ga jadi jahatnya. Thanks for the review^^

**Hanazawa kay: **maaf~ di usahain kedepannya di panjangin… Thanks for the review^^

**Devilojoshi: **hm… Gaara bukan manusia (bisik-bisik). Narunya dikendalikan ya… gimana ya… liahat kedepannya aja deh hehe Thanks for the review^^

**Dame dame no ko dame ku chan: **udah update… \^0^/Thanks for the review^^

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: **yosh… udah lanjuttttt. Thanks for the review^^

**Wonkyuhomintaoris all: **mo gimana lagi. Udah suratan Sakura jadi wong jahat di fict ini. Thanks for the review^^

** .Micha007: **setuju… tapi ngeri juga ngebayangin Sasu mutilasi si Saku. Thanks for the review^^

**Kinana: **oke… ini udah lanjut. Thanks for the review^^

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: **hum… andai Naru punya kekuatan… Thanks for the review^^

**Bunnygirl: **ayo bunuh Saku! Thanks for the review^^

**Mirror2: **hehe makasi udah mau baca fict gaje ini… Thanks for the review^^

**Guest: **gomen~ kelamaan… Thanks for the review^^

**Preview**

**BLAR!**

Pasir-pasir Gaara berhamburan ke segala arah diakibatkan serangan Sasuke yang berupa aliran listrik yang keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya, Chidori Nagashi.

"Boleh juga kau." kata Sasuke pada Gaara dengan seringai yang lebih tepatnya ejekan pada sang Sabaku.

"Hn, kau juga Uchiha. Jangan senang dulu, karena ini belum berakhir." sinis Gaara yang merasa diremehkan oleh Sasuke.

"Oh ya, sini, biar kuhancurkan kau beserta pasir-pasirmu itu!"

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Abal, gaje, AU, typo merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, loncat-loncat de el el.**

**Happy reading minna. \^0^/**

'**FALLING'**

'**Naruto POV'**

Apa yang sebenarnya kau hadapkan padaku, 'Kami-sama'. Apakah segala macam penderitaan yang kurasakan selama masih belum cukup? Ataukah kau merencanakan sesuatu yang lain untukku? Apakah itu hal yang baik? Atau malah sebaliknya? 'Kami-sama', kumohon… aku tak ingin lagi kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bagiku.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dalam sekapan para prajurit suruhan Sakura. Terduduk diam melihat Sasuke - kekasihku, tengah bertarung dengan Gaara. Aku baru tahu, kalau Gaara juga merupakan penghuni dunia ini. Selama aku kenal dengannya, dia tidak pernah mengatakannya, apalagi melihat sikapnya saat ia mengetahui siapa Sasuke sebenarnya, terkesan jijik. Kalau dia berasal dari dunia ini juga, berarti ia sama saja dengan Sasuke, kan? Tidak perlu sok memandang rendah Sasuke seperti itu. Satu lagi yang membuatku khawatir, sepertinya, Gaara benar-benar akan menyakiti Sasuke, terlihat dari matanya yang berkilat penuh kebencian. Aku tidak bisa diam seperti ini terus, aku harus melakukan sesuatu, Aku akan menyelamatkan Sasuke.

"Stt… Naru.…"

'**Naruto POV end'**

"Stt… Naru…" Naruto mendengar bisikan yang memanggil namanya, dan bagusnya lagi, para prajurut yang menjaganya tidak mendengar suara tersebut (pada budeg tuh prajurit). Naruto melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan dua orang yang disebut sahabatnya, Shikamaru dan Kiba, tengah berada tak jauh darinya.

'Apa yang mereka lakukan disini? mereka bisa mati!' pikir Naruto cemas, walau bagaimanapun dua orang itu masih berarti bagi Naruto, setelah apa yang dua orang itu lakukan padanya.

"Naru, kami akan menyelamatkanmu." bisik Kiba pada Naruto.

'Menyelamatkanku? Caranya? Konyol! Mereka mau menyia-nyiakan nyawa mereka apa?!' pikir Naruto tak percaya.

**DHUAAR!**

Suara ledakan menggema di ruangan yang semula berupa sebuah ruangan megah dan mewah tempat singgasana raja berada, pasir-pasir berserakan dimana-mana, Kedua pemuda yang tengah bertempur dengan sengit – Sasuke dan Gaara – sama-sama terlempar ke arah yang berlawanan akibat jurus andalan masing-masing. Semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut hanya bisa membelalakkan mata mereka melihat pertarungan yang bisa dikatakan pertarungan hidup dan mati tersebut, sedangkan Sakura, dia hanya tersenyum melihat itu semua.

'Ya, begitu… bertarunglah sampai mati dan pada akhirnya, semua ini, dunia ini akan berada dalam kekuasaanku' batinnya sambil menyeringai mengerikan (Saku udah gak waras*taboked).

**Danzo Vs Itachi**

**Trang!**

**Trang!**

**Trang!**

Suara pedang yang saling beradu menggema di ruangan tersebut. Nafsu membunuh Itachi tak lagi bisa ditahan. Ia benar-benar sudah muak menghadapi orang tua yang ada di depannya saat ini, tapi Danzo bukanlah lawan yang bisa dianggap enteng. Danzo adalah orang kepercayaan ayahnya, sebelum tua bangka itu berhianat dan melukai ayahnya. Tentu saja kekuatan yang dimiliki Danzo juga tidak sembarangan. Danzo, pria tua dengan luka menyilang di dagunya serta perban yang menutupi sebelah matanya dan melilit di tangan sebelah kanannya tangannya, membuat Itachi yakin kalau orang tua di depannya ini menyembunyikan sesuatu yang memang sedikit mencurigakan menurut Itachi.

"Aku sudah mulai bosan bermain-main denganmu pangeran." ujar Danzo sembari membuka perban yang ada di tangan kanannya tersebut dan terlihatlah beberapa mata sharingan yang menempel pada tangan tersebut. Ia berniat untuk menghabisi Itachi sesegera mungkin.

Itachi sedikit kaget mendapati pemandangan seperti itu.

'Jadi selama ini dia mengumpulkan sharingan di tangannya, jadi ini alasannya, beberapa keturunan Uchiha yang menghilang beberapa tahun yang lalu?' pikir Itachi mengingat kejadian ganjil yang terjadi dulunya.

"Kau memang pantas mati Danzo, dan aku yang akan membunuhmu!" tekad Itachi dan kembali menyerang Danzo dengan membabi buta.

Tak semudah yang Itachi bayangkan, memang beberapa serangannya telak menghantam Danzo, namun tidaklah berefek apa-apa terhadap pria tua tersebut.

'Harusnya pria tua itu sudah mati terkena 'amaterasu', tapi… apa-apaan ini?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!.' batin Itachi sedikit bingung.

'Apa karena sharingan di tangannya, begitu, jadi dia juga bisa mengendalikan sharingan rupanya, pantas saja' pikir Itachi.

"Ada apa pangeran? Kaget heh?" ejek Danzo yang merasa di atas angin begitu menyadari ada raut kekagetan di wajah Itachi walaupun samar.

"Tidak juga" jawab Itachi santai. Ia tidak boleh panik dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia harus tenang memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Danzo pastii memiliki kelemahan dan ia harus mencari dan mengetahui di mana letak kelemahan tersebut.

**DHUAR!**

Suara ledakan tersebut mengagetkan Itachi, begitu juga Danzo. Ledakan yang terjadi karena pertarungan antara Sasuke dan Gaara.

'Amaterasu' lagi Itachi menyerang Danzo yang sedang lengah karena ledakan yang disebabkan Sasuke dan Gaara dengan api hitamnya – api yang akan membakar apa saja dan tidak akan pernah padam, Danzo yang sedikit lengah tak dapat mengelak dari serangan tersebut, tapi anehnya, setelah serangan tersebut terjadi Danzo tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Itachi seperti tidak terjadi apapun padanya dan langsung menghunuskan pedangnya kea rah Itachi dan dapat di hindari Itachi dengan baik. Tapi ada satu hal yang tak luput dari penglihatan Itachi, satu per satu mata Sharingan yang ada di tangan Danzo menutup dan saat ini tinggal dua mata lagi yang berada dalam keadaan terbuka.

'Begitu rupanya, walaupun bisa menggunakan sharingan layaknya seorang Uchiha tapi tetap ada kekurangannya, pantas dia mengumpulkannya sebanyak itu.' batin Itachi.

"Kenapa pangeran? Kau terkejut akan kemampuanku yang bukan seorang Uchiha ini?" remeh Danzo.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri tua bangka, tidak perlu menjadi seorang Uchiha untuk kuat, kau tahu itu? Sepertinya tidak, kau tidak memiliki pemikiran yang matang, benarkan? Kau hanya orang tua yang terobsesi akan kekuatan" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Walaupun kau mengeluarkan 'Izanagi' – jurus pupil tertinggi – sekalipun aku tidak akan takut." tantang Itachi.

Sebenarnya Itachi sedikit khawatir mengenai kekuatan Sahringan di tangan Danzo, sampai di mana kekuatan mata-mata tersebut, ia masih harus mengetahui hal tersebut, jika perhitungannya meleset nyawanya bisa terancam.

"Cih! Banyak omong!" kata Danzo dan langsung menyerang Itachi.

Itachi yang mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi seperti itu, hanya bisa mengelak, berusaha agar tidak mati sebelum rencananya berhasil.

Luka akibat serangan-serangan Danzo sedikit memperlambat pergerakan Itachi, apalagi luka-luka tersebut tak hentinya mengeluarkan darah. Membuat pandangannya sedikit berkunang-kunang. Masih sambil berusaha menghindar dari serangan-serangan Danzo, ketika tangan Danzo terulur tepat di depan matanya, itachi melancarkan 'genjutsu-nya' untuk mengelabui Danzo.

'Bagus' batin Itachi

"Inilah akhir hidupmu pangeran!" teriak Danzo sembari melancarkan serangan terdahsyatnya.

"…"

Tak satu hal pun terjadi, Danzo bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia sudah memperhitungkan semuanya. Tidak mungkin serangan besar yang sudah disiapkannya dengan matang itu gagal. Dilihatnya tangannya yang penuh akan sharingan tersebut, semua mata yang berada di tangan tersebut telah tertutup.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi dengan sedikit seringai meremehkkan di wajahnya.

"…." Tak ada jawaban dari Danzo.

"Heh, itulah akibatnya kalau kau meremehkan Uchiha, tua Bangka." Kata Itachi dan langsung mengeluarkan amaterasu yang melahap habis Danzo yang jelas-jelas terjebak genjutsu yang di buat Itachi.

"Hah~ buang-buang tenaga saja." lirih Itachi dan mulai berjalan menuju tubuh sang ayah, ia ingin memastikan keadaan ayahnya sekaligus beristirahat sejenak. Bohong kalau di berkata bertarung dengan tua bangka tersebut tidak menguras tenaganya apalagi ia menggunakan sharingan lebih sering dari biasanya.

**###**

"Dasar tua Bangka tidak berguna!" geram Sakura melihat Danzo terkapar tak bernyawa tak jauh darinya.

"Gaara! kau tidak boleh kalah! Kalau kau kalah, pemuda pirang ini akan **MATI!"** ancam Sakura pada Gaara.

Mendengar ancaman Sakura, segera saja Gaara menyerang Sasuke dengan membabi buta. Ia tidak ingin Sakura sampai melukai Naruto. Ia tidak boleh kalah. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah kesempatan baik baginya untuk bisa membuat Naruto menjadi miliknya selamanya.

"Bersiaplah, Uchiha. **AKU** **AKAN MENGAKHIRI HIDUPMU SAAT INI JUGA**!" kata Gaara.

"Coba kalau bisa." tantang Sasuke yang terlihat tidak takut sedikit pun.

"Suna Shuriken" Gaara melancarkan jurus pasirnya yang berupa shuriken-shuriken kecil dari pasir pada Sasuke. Shuriken tersebut melesat dengan cepat dalam jumlah yang banyak hingga tak seluruhnya dapat dihindari oleh Sasuke.

"Chidori" Sasuke balik menyerang Gaara, namun hanya mengakibatkan luka kecil pada sang pengendali pasir karena pasir-pasir tersebut membantuk pertahanan untuk melindungi sang pemilik.

Sekali lagi Gaara melancarkan pasir-pasirnya pada Sasuke, begitu juga Sasuke yang melancarkan jurus andalannya – chidori – pada saat yang bersamaan.

**BLAR!**

Ledakan besar terjadi, tapi tak satupun dari kedua pemuda tersebut yang roboh, keduanya masih berdiri walaupun dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal dan luka di sana sini yang diakibatkan serangan besar barusan.

Sakura yang melihat pertarungan tersebut makin melebarkan seringai di wajahnya. Tidak sia-sia ia memanfaatkan pemuda pirang tersebut untuk mengahasut sang Sabaku agar mau bekerja sama dengannya, yah walaupun dengan 'sedikit' ancaman. 'Dengan begini dapat di pastikan kalau kerajaan ini akan menjadi milikku' batinnya.

Serangan demi serangan, baik Sasuke maupun Gaara, belum ada yang ingin menyerah. Mereka bertarung untuk memperebut sesuatu yang berharga menurut mereka masing-masing. Semua prajurit yang memperhatikan pertarungan tersebut hanya bisa terbengong-bengong menyaksikan kedahsyatan pertarungan tersebut hingga tak menyadari pergerakan lain di sekitar mereka. Dengan lancarnya Shikamaru dan Kiba mengikat prajurit yang sedang menjaga Naruto dan membebaskan sang sahabat. Mudah? Begitulah. Semua menjadi mudah karena prajurit yang menjaga Naruto ikut terbuai melihat pertarungan sang pangeran dengan pemuda bersurai merah dan dengan mudah jugalah Shikamaru memperdaya mereka hingga bisa membebaskan Naruto dari sekapan tersebut.

**BLAR! **

Lagi sebuah ledakan terjadi dan membuat kedua pemuda yang tengah bertarung terlempar ke arah yang berlawanan. Sama-sama terkapar kehabisan tenaga, tapi mereka masih berusaha berdiri dan melanjutkan pertarungan, tak ada yang ingin kalah.

"Chidori" lagi Sasuke megeluarkan jurus andalannya tersebut yang rupanya telak mengenai Gaara yang terlambat untuk membuat pelindung dari pasirnya.

Gaara muntah darah dan kesulitan untuk berdiri. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Sepertinya ia tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan pertarungan.

**BRAK!**

Lengah sedikit saja nyawa Sasuke pasti sudah melayang oleh pukulan yang diarahkan Sakura padanya. Pukulan dengan tenaga penuh yang dapat menghancurkan apa saja yang dikenai pukulan tersebut. 'Shanaro', jurus andalan Sakura.

"Jangan senang dulu Sasuke-kun. Ini masih belum berakhir. **Kalian! BUNUH PEMUDA PIRANG ITU**" perintah Sakura pada prajuritnya.

"…" tak ada jawaban yang didapatnya atas perintah yang dilontarkannya tadi, membuat Sakura sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati prajurit suruhannya yang ia tugaskan untuk menjaga sang pemuda pirang a.k.a Naruto dalam keadaan terikat dan kepala yang penuh benjolan, rupanya Kiba memukuli para prajurit tersebut karena kesal pada mereka yang sudah menyakiti sahabatnya dan sepertinya ia juga ingin membuktikan kalau manusia biasa sepertinya juga bisa menghajar makhluk-makhluk suruhan Sakura tersebut.

"Kalian…" geram Sakura yang merasa dipermainkan. Ia benar-benar murka.

"**KU BUNUH! AKAN KU HANCURKAN KALIAN SEMUA!**" raung Sakura sembari menyerang Sasuke secara membabi buta.

Serangan demi serang dielakkan Sasuke, ia tidak menyangka, cewek yang menurutnya norak ini mempunyai tenaga yang besar seperti ini. Sekali terkena pukulan maut Sakura, habis sudah, pikir Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat pertarungan antara Sasuke dengan Sakura hanya bisa menatap pertarungan tersebut dengan geram. Ia tidak suka kalau nantinya ia akan kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya lagi. Naruto tahu dan bisa melihat kalau saat ini Sasuke sedikit kewalahan menghadapi segala serangan dari Sakura. Memang Sasuke memiliki sharingan, tapi ia tidak dalam keadaan prima saat ini apalagi setelah pertarungannya dengan Gaara tadi. Naruto yakin kalau Sasuke tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk melawan Sakura lagi.

'Gadis licik itu pasti sengaja membuat Sasuke kelelahan melalui pertarungan dengan Gaara tadi supaya ia dengan mudahnya mengalahkan sasuke yang sudah kehabisan energi' pikir naruto.

'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu' batinnya.

**BLAR!**

**DHUAK!**

Berbagai bunyi serangan dan hantaman yang terdengar membuat suasana ruangan tersebut semakin mencekam. Itachi yang mengetahui adiknya sedang kewalahan, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sharingan yang digunakannya tadi benar-benar menguras energinya, untuk berjalan saja rasanya sangat sulit (lebay euy~).

'Semoga kau selamat Sasuke' batin Itachi berharap sang adik dapat selamat dalam pertarungan tersebut.

**SYAT! **

**BUAGH**

Satu pukulan tepat mendarat di perut sang Uchiha bungsu, membuatnya memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Sial!" rutuknya di sela-sela usahanya untuk berdiri.

"Ternyata kau lemah juga ya, Sasuke-kun." remeh Sakura.

"Jangan senang dulu cewek norak, ini masih belum berakhir." Kata Sasuke yang sudah berdiri walau agak sempoyongan.

"Heh, bisa apa kau dengan tubuh seperti itu, Sasuke-kun, lebih baik kau menyerah dan menjadi suamiku saja." Kata Sakura.

"Jangan bermimpi. Aku tidak suka dan tidak akan sudi menikah dengan cewek norak sepertimu." Kata Sasuke sembari menyeringai mengejek.

"Kau… Kau akan menyesal Sasuke-kun." Geram Saskura yang telah dipenuhi aura kemarahan. Ia tersinggung dengan ucapan Sasuke yang mengatainya norak.

**DHUAK!**

Satu pukulan lagi bersarang di perut Sasuke, darah yang keluar melalui mulutnya pun semakin banyak. Lagi ia harus jatuh ke lantai. Menahan sakit. Jujur, bagi Sasuke sebenarnya serangan Sakura ini tidak ada apa-apanya kalau saja ia dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Sasuke sudah banyak menghabiskan tenaganya dalam pertarungan-pertarungan sebelumnya. Apalagi penggunaan sharingan menguras energinya dua kali lipat.

"Dengan ini tamat sudah riwayatmu, Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura sembari mengambil sebuah pedang yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kakinya dan secepat kilat menghujamkannya ke arah Sasuke.

**CRASH!**

Semua mata yang berada di ruangan tersebut terbelalak. Rasa tidak percaya terlihat dalam mata mereka menyaksikan seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah berdiri di depan seorang pemuda raven dengan sebilah pedang yang menancap lurus ke jantungnya. Pemuda pirang tersebut – Naruto – entah dari mana datangnya, sudah berada di depan Sasuke dan menggantikan pemuda raven tersebut menerima serangan yang di arahkan Sakura padanya. Tubuh Naruto yang saat ini berada di depan Sasuke tidak bergerak, tubuh tersebut hanya terdiam berdiri di sana hingga Sakura mencabut pedangnya. Seketika tubuh mungil tersebut ambruk dan langsung di tangkap oleh Sasuke.

"Cih, meleset!" decih Sakura sembari menatap pedang berlumuran darah di tangannya.

"**NARUTO!"** pekik Kiba seakan membawa kembali semua orang yang sedari tadi masih belum yakin dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia beserta Shikamaru segera berlari menuju Sasuke dan matanya tak terbendung begitu melihat tubuh sahabatnya yang pucat dan berlumuran darah. Bagaimana bisa ia melepaskan pengawasan terhadap Naruto?!

Tubuh pemuda pirang yang kini tak lagi bernyawa itu terlihat tenang dalam pelukan Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke?

**TBC**

Fiuh… sampai disini dulu ya… sorry updatenya lama. Ren sibuk bgt…. If you mind review please…^^


End file.
